


The Lycan in You and I

by Reylogirlforever



Category: Rey - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Alternate Universe - The Handmaid's Tale Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Corvinius Strain, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Handmaidens, Inspired by Underworld (Movies), Jedi Rey, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Light Side Sith Warrior, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, References to The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood, Star Wars References, The Dark Side of the Force, Underworld, Underworld: Awakening, Underworld: Blood Wars, Underworld: Evolution, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylogirlforever/pseuds/Reylogirlforever
Summary: Due to a virus that sterilized most humanoid females, most women are barren. Emperor Ren is in need of an heir. The Galaxy is scoured to find a suitable match for him, which is made even more difficult by his Alpha genes.After an arduous search led by Councilwoman Leia Organa Solo, his mother, one match is found. One out of billions of women tested unbeknownst to them.Rey isn’t sure how she got where she is now. Was she on a ship? Where were her clothes!? She looked around warily and found she was in a large round bed stark naked. It smelled like it belonged to an Alpha male....





	1. Biological Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kind reader for following me. This is my second fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! Comments are so appreciated.
> 
> This is an alternate timeline that takes place during the TFA TLJ era. You will notice that as an alternate universe that it doesn’t strictly follow Canon. ; ) Also, I will give you a warning here, in case you don’t want to read the sexy parts.

Rey dragged her sled to the window to barter for her scavenged parts.

“Here.”

She wiped the sweat off of her brow. Sweat was dripping from her chin. It was a particularly hot day on the desert planet of Jakku and all she wanted to do was get her portions and go back to her At-At.

Unkar Plutt eyed the items and scratched his head.

“These parts are worth.....hmmmm.. 1/2 portion..”

“No. They aren’t. They are worth 1/2 portion each. That’s fine, I’ll just take them back and go.” She started to remove her items from the window.

“Alright, alright. I’ll give you 1 1/2 portions total.”

“Done.”

He slid her portions to her.

“There’s one more thing. Let me see your hand.”

“Why?” He motioned to her to give her hand, Nodding impatiently.

She rolled her eyes and did as he asked. She just wanted to ride home. She didn’t have time to stand around arguing.

He pricked her finger and took blood.

“Hey! What was that?”

She pulled her hand back and put her bleeding finger in her mouth.

“The first order wants a blood sample from all the humanoid females on this planet. I didn’t ask why. I just do as I’m told. Don’t want any trouble from them..”

“Hmph. Well maybe I don’t want the First Order to have my blood. Did you ever think of that? She had fire in her eyes. She was livid.

“Yes of course, that’s why I didn’t ask for your permission. You don’t get a choice here little Rey.”

She whirled around and hopped on her speeder. How dare he. What could the First Order possibly want with her blood? It couldn’t be for anything good, it never was with them. There was no point worrying about it now, what’s done is done, she thought.

She sped home to her At-At. I wasn’t much but it was hers. She prepared her meal and ate in silence as she watched the sun go down. It was a beautiful thing to watch, but she always dreaded the following darkness.

The nights were cold. Like most remaining humanoids, she had Lycan blood. A virus had sterilized all the human females three or four generations before hers. It had changed something in the DNA and subsequent females were born sterile. A scientist had developed a way to increase the fertility rate by injecting all humanoid females with Lycan DNA either upon birth, or whilst in the womb.

No one really understood at the time that this would give humans the Lycan Wolf Traits, they were just trying to save the human race. By her generation, there were no more injections being done, because the human Genome had incorporated the Lycan DNA as part of its own. As a result, all humanoids had the Lycan traits.

Most people lived in packs, and had the Wolf instincts. It was all quite normal for most Humanoids by now. Except it could be problematic for someone like her. She didn’t have a pack, she was left by her parents. She was alone and Lycans rarely thrive alone, unless they were Alphas.

Even Alphas eventually would make a pack of their own with their offspring. They were becoming rarer as well, because they could only produce offspring with those that had the right genes.

There were things that she strongly desired, but she didn’t really understand why with no one to teach her. She had been a small child when she was abandoned.

One of those things manifested every night. It was very difficult to sleep alone. The rest of the humans she knew slept in naked heaps, sharing their body heat. It was normal for them.

But they hadn’t accepted her into their pack and she wasn’t welcome.

Sleeping alone felt wrong and was difficult. She longed for another warm body next to her to provide her warmth and comfort, to help her sleep. She curled herself into a tight ball and did her best to sleep every night. She imagined her parents there beside her and sometimes it helped.

When she finally drifted off she was dreaming. She dreamed of another like her, but a man.

She saw him curled up in a ball like hers, trying to sleep on a large round bed. He had dark flowing hair and pale skin, he was cold like she was, he wanted someone to warm him and help him sleep like she did. He was also a lone wolf.

She imagined herself spooning up against his back. The stranger stirred for a moment and moved closer to her so they were touching. She slept well for the rest of the night.

 

__________________________

 

Emperor Kylo Ren was called into yet another boring meeting. He had other things to do, he really didn’t have time for this. He had slept well last night, at least that was something.

He stepped into the boardroom to find the entire council there. The council had been insisted upon after The death of Supreme Leader Snoke and as part of the peace treaty negotiations, however the First Order still ruled the Galaxy and held all the power.

There were a few remaining “resistance” higher - ups on the council. It was really just a formality. He held the power as Emperor.

“I was unaware this was going to be a council meeting.”

He seated himself at the head of the long obsidian conference table filled with the council members including his mother, Leia Organa Solo.

“Emperor Ren, please forgive our failure to properly notify you of this council gathering. An urgent matter requires your attention.” It was Hux, his second in command. The ginger annoyed him to the core, but he knew how to get things done.

“Go ahead. What is it that is so urgent that you feel you need to call in the entire council to tell me, Hux?”

Hux shifted his eyes nervously, he knew this was not going to go over well.

It was his mother that spoke up.

“Son, as you know the fertility rate among our females has declined rapidly over the last two generations. We have just received the current Galactic report that was conducted earlier this year.”

”The human race is in jeapordy, we are in dire circumstances. The current report shows that only 4% of our females are able to reproduce. That leaves us with a 96% infertility rate. We have got to do something and fast.”

The other council members nodded in agreement.

“I assume you have a plan of some sort?”

He appeared to be bored with the whole thing, but only because he knew they had already decided on a course of action without his input. He sighed and motioned his hands for them to continue.

“Yes. We need to conduct some human trials to test a new drug with. We don’t have time to wait as usual.”

“Fine, fine, do it.” He rolled his eyes imperiously as he waved his hand.

“Which brings me to the second reason for this meeting. You are of royal blood and you are the Supreme Leader and Emperor of the entire Galaxy. It is time for you to take a wife.”

“Mother, really? You would use the council to force me into getting married. It’s outrageous!”

He slammed his fist down on the table. Everyone jumped at that. They knew his temper could result in carnage.

Princess Leia glared at her son.

It was Councilwoman Holdo that interjected.

“Whether or not you want to get married is hardly the issue at hand. As Supreme Leader you are free to do as you choose. However you will need to produce an heir at some point. Whether that is through marriage or a handmaiden is up to you.”

”Here is why it needs to happen sooner rather than later: We are about to deliver the news that only 4% of all humanoid women will be able to conceive. We are facing extinction. If you as the Emperor marry and produce offspring, it will serve as a sign of hope for the human race. They will see that we are not dying off and that we can hold our own, that all hope is not lost. They need to know that The First Order, has this under control, that _you_ have this under control.”

“Secondly, The governorship of Birren, The house of Organa and the House Nabierre, need heirs. You are the last of your line. Please consider this request. We have already DNA tested humanoid women from every known planet. We have only found one that is compatible with your DNA as an Alpha and that is capable of providing an heir for you. You need only say the word, and we will bring her to you.”

“Thank you for that history lesson Councilwoman Holdo.” He quipped.

“I am well aware of my lineage, as is my Mother. Does it matter that the old houses will die out, if we are all headed to extinction as you say? I will _not_ be dictated to. However, I will _consider_ your request.”

“Consider it quickly Supreme Leader, this is an approved topic for a vote.”

He gritted his teeth. “Really? You would _force_ this through a vote?” He glared at his mother. This was all _her_ doing.

“Let us take a recess for lunch and I will inform you of my decision when we return.”

He stood abruptly and stormed out of the room, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache. He headed to his quarters to meditate.

It was difficult to meditate. This whole thing was preposterous. How dare they tell him what to do with his life! Still, they did have a point about making a good show in producing an heir.

He closed his eyes. He took several cleansing breaths, sensing the force all around him. Strangely, he remembered his dream from the night before. Someone had curled up next to him in his bed and he had pressed his back up against her and slept well, listening to her breathing and heartbeat. That was all he got. Why would the force show him that? The answer was obvious. It was time, the council was right, but he didn’t have to like it.

Kylo Ren stuck his head into the door of the conference room. Everyone was assembled.

“Bring me the girl.”

He left without ever setting a toe back in the room. He didn’t want to discuss this any further and he _certainly_ did not want to see the look of satisfaction on his mother’s face.

 

___________________________

 

Rey could smell the intruders before she saw them, enhanced Lycan-human that she was. There was a ship parked next to her At-At. It wasn’t a design she recognized. It was a long cigar shape and it looked rather worn. It smelled like a few males and an older female. Hmm. That was interesting.

No sense in prolonging the inevitable, she thought as she ran towards the ship.

The older woman stepped out onto the boarding ramp when she saw her coming. She was a tiny lady. She was dressed nicely and held a certain air about her. She seemed _regal_ , Rey thought. She smelled like an Alpha.

“Hello. Are you Rey?”

“Uh. Yes.”

“I’m Leia Organa Solo. I’ve come to talk to you about something of great importance. Come sit down for a moment, have something to drink.”

Rey tentatively put a foot on the ramp then decided against it.

“No thank you. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Well Rey, this might seem a little strange, but you have been chosen for a very important task.”

“Chosen? By whom?”

“By the Supreme Leader himself.”

“What? I think maybe you’ve been sitting out in this heat for too long. Off-worlders’ aren’t used to it. If there’s nothing else, I have work to do, so uh ....thanks for the visit.”

She backed away from the ramp.

“Rey, please don’t be afraid. We’re not here to harm you. In fact this could be the best thing that ever happened to you.”

“What exactly is this task?”

“To wed the Supreme Leader.”

“Ok. Now I know you are crazy.”

She took off running.

“Kriff! I was hoping to avoid this. Go get her. Sedate her if you have to, but do not harm her in any way.”

She waved her hand at the four stormtroopers that accompanied her.

It took all four of them to catch and sedate her. They brought her on to the ship and laid her out on a seat.

Leia looked down at her future daughter-in-law and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. “Well, you’re a fighter to be sure. That’s good because you are going to need to be...”


	2. Leia’s Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up. Her and Leia talk.

Leia Organa Solo called ahead to the Supremacy.

“We have the girl. We had to sedate her. Assemble the team so they are ready upon our arrival. Let’s not notify my son just yet, she is going to require some preparation before they meet for the first time.”

Leia’s ship docked inside the Supremacy’s hangar. The team was ready. They placed Rey on a floating gurney and took her to the infirmary to examine her. Leia stayed with her, making sure that the girl was attended to properly. She didn’t want her to wake up while she was being examined and try to run away.

Of course, she wouldn’t get very far since they were on a ship, but still she didn’t want to take any chances. This girl held the key to securing the bloodline and providing hope for billions of Humanoids across the Galaxy.

The doctor came out with the medical report. She handed it to Leia.

“She’s in decent health. Very strong, lots of muscle tone, she must have had a difficult life before, as she is a bit malnourished. She will need some supplementation to her diet. No diseases detected. She has strong DNA. She is 99.9 % DNA compatible with your son. She appears to be roughly twenty years old. Her reproductive organs are functional, although she has never had a heat and she is still a maiden. As long as we can get her some better nutrition, conception should not be a problem for her. She has been inoculated against the usual viruses and we injected her with a vitamin and mineral supplement to bring her to optimum health as quickly as possible.”

“Thank you doctor, I’ll take it from here.” She looked down at Rey and smiled. _Perfect_ , she thought.

She addressed the team that was waiting.

“I’m amending the rules we discussed earlier. She is to be kept away from the proximity of any males on this ship, except for the Supreme Leader himself. That means the hallways must be cleared when she is enroute throughout the ship and it also means that the male members of this team are dismissed as of right now. Any items going to her that have been handled by males, must be replaced immediately.”

“We are taking her to the Supreme Leader’s Suite, clear the route, grooming team follow me, wardrobe team, bring her clothing to the Suite, Chef, have a woman prepare and deliver her food, check the menu with the doctor’s nutritional requirements. We need to move quickly, she will be waking up soon.”

The route to the suite had been cleared and the grooming team went to work on washing her body as best they could. It was difficult to get all of the sand out of her hair. They waxed her eyebrows and combed out her hair, brushed her teeth, applied moisturizer, manicured her nails and toenails but did not apply any colors as per Leia’s instructions. Her clothing was filthy and had been discarded.

“Just put her on his bed please. You are dismissed.”

The wardrobe team had not arrived yet, there was a complication with her clothing, a male had sewn them, his scent was all over the clothes. A female would have to re-make the wardrobe. In the meantime she had nothing to wear. They were hurriedly sewing her a robe and a sheath dress. They would stay up all night preparing the rest of her clothes.

It was so important at this stage to ensure that the only male scent would be Kylo’s. With the newly acquired information from the doctor that Rey was indeed a maiden that hadn’t presented a heat yet, there was an opportunity for Rey to form a biological bond with him, an imprinting of sorts. Even if she hated him, this bond would make it impossible for her to want to mate with anyone else. That was the worst-case scenario.

The best case scenario was that it would help her to fall in love with him. It was a complex biological process involving the scent glands and pheromones and hormones that only occurred just before the first heat cycle. Leia hoped that her daughter-in-law could grow to love her son.

There would be only his scent until she presented and the pheromones could help move her along into a heat. Her laying on his bed, immersed in his scent was a promising first step. She was a perfect blank canvas for her son. She could be molded into whatever he needed her to be. _I hope so_ she thought.

Leia’s Comm buzzed. She stepped out into the hallway to take the call.

Rey isn’t sure how she got where she is now. _Was she on a ship? Where were her clothes!?_ She looked around warily and found she was in a large round bed stark naked. It smelled like it belonged to an Alpha male.

 _Was she dreaming again?_ It looked just like the bed from her dream. She rubbed her face on the pillow and inhaled deeply. It smelled like her dream. It was such a good smell, woodsy and musky and sweet, she had forgotten about that part.....

 _What was she doing rolling around in this scent when she didn’t even know where she was!_ She pulled the sheet up around her. The room was dark, there appeared to be no one there.

“Hello?” She stepped out of the bed toward the door when it opened.

Leia walked in.

“You!” It all came flooding back to her. This was no dream, more like her worst nightmare. She had been chased by four storm troopers, then everything went dark. They must have tranq’ed her.

“Where am I? How dare you drug me and take me from my home!”

“Rey, please. I know this is difficult. Please sit down and hear me out. You can’t go anywhere without clothes. They are bringing some for you in a few minutes. Hear me out and if you don’t want to stay after I’ve told you everything, I will take you back myself.”

“You had better be telling the truth about that because, I can’t think of a single thing that you could tell me that would make me want to stay here. Besides, my family might be coming back for me, that’s why I have to stay on Jakku.”

“First of all Rey, how are you feeling? I’m sorry we had to put you to sleep, and I’m sorry we had to disrupt your life in such a way. I think though, that you might find out one day that it’s a good thing, but please listen to what I have to say first before you make any judgements on that.

“Tell me about your life on Jakku.”

“I feel fine. There’s really not much to tell. I was left there by my parents when I was very young, sold to Unkar Plutt as a scavenger. (Her voice was hard, she was clipping her sentences to show she was not being friendly). I scavenge ship parts and in return I earn portions to eat. It’s hot and it’s dirty and there’s not much water, but I made my own home there and survived without a pack. I still think my parents might come back one day to get me, that’s why I stay.”

“It sounds like a hard life. It must be lonely for you without a pack. I don’t think I could have done what you do, all alone, if I were in your place. I admire your tenacity and strength.” She smiled at her.

“I’m sure you are anxious to know why I have brought you here. We are both human Rey. Our species is on the verge of extinction. I am on the High Council and the Supreme Leader is my son. I also hold the Governership of Birren and am a Princess from houses on Alderaan and Naboo. That’s really beside the point though.

We recently learned that the fertility rate for humans has crashed again, much like it had generations ago when people received the Lycan DNA shots, which was before my time and yours. Currently our fertility rate stands at a mere four percent. We are working on a drug, but it has as of yet been untested. This information is about to be released to the rest of the Galaxy.

“What does any of that have to do with me?”

“Did you know that my son is an Alpha?”

“Yes, I can tell by his scent if this is his bed.”

“Yes, and as you may know, Alphas are becoming extremely rare. It is very difficult for an Alpha to find a compatible mate, they actually cannot produce offspring unless certain DNA markers are present in the mate. A short while ago Unkar Plutt sent me your blood sample. Actually, we tested every humanoid female from every known planet in order to find a mate for my son, over 1 billion women in fact. We found someone that was compatible. Only _one_ person out of a billion. That person is _you_.”

Rey let that sink in. _Why her?_

“I’m sorry, I’m just not ready for a marriage.I’m just a scavenger...I’ve never... uh. There weren’t many males on Jakku...she was stuttering, tripping over her words..color bloomed inner cheeks.

“Rey, that’s a good thing.” She reached out and put her hand over Rey’s patting it to ease her discomfort. She gave her hand a little squeeze.

“Let me explain to you why you are so important. When we release the news, humanoids across the Galaxy are going to panic. They are going to be looking to the First Order for a solution, they are going to be looking to my _son_ for a solution. If he marries you and you conceive, it would be the greatest sign of hope for all of human-kind. You would be an Empress and a Princess twice over and your children would be as well. You could make your own pack. You would never have to be alone again.”

Rey nodded. A family, a pack was all she had ever wanted. She was softening to the idea.

“My son _needs_ you. He has been alone for far too long. It has taken a toll on him. I know you could help him in so many ways, I see so much light in you.”

Rey blushed, no one had ever paid her such a compliment.

“I don’t want you to decide anything right now. This decision could change the course of human history. I want you to think on it for a few days before you decide. In the meantime, this is the Emperor’s Suite and for your stay here, it is yours. Please make yourself at home. There is a fresher with a water shower there and there are two adjoining bedrooms down the hall. I will be staying in one of them.”

“Uh. Princess Leia..”

“No no, just call me Leia..”

“Leia, when would I be meeting your son?”

“As soon as you feel ready sweetheart. Ah look, your clothes and dinner are here...shall we?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to shower first. It’s been such a long time since I’ve been able to bathe with real water.”

“Certainly, I’ll help you dress after.”

“Thank you Leia.” She wondered why she would need help dressing.

 

Kylo Ren was having a bad day. This morning’s Council Meeting had him tied in knots. He had agreed because of what the force had shown him when he had meditated, but now he was having second thoughts. A wife? Children? The idea seemed foreign. He had been alone for so long now, he had gotten used to it. What would he be giving up if he got married? His occasional romps with Phasma? He was always compromising something as Supreme Leader. He had grown tired of it. There were too many unknowns and he didn’t like it. Then again he could do as he pleased. Who would stop him?

He headed down to the training room to work out. The physical exertion would help him clear his mind. Just when he had worked up a sweat, his Comm beeped.

“What is it?”

It was his mother.

Ben, I just wanted to let you know the girl is here. We’re dining in your quarters. She’s not ready to meet you yet but....”

He cut the Comm and toweled off. He headed to his quarters full of fury.

They hadn’t even waited a _day_ to bring her. It felt like too much, it felt like pressure. He was being forced. Him, the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy....How dare they! His emotions were all over the place and he was angry, so angry.

He stormed into his quarters full of fury “Mother, I.....”

The air went out of his lungs. His heart skipped a beat. His mouth stopped working, as did his brain.

Leia gasped.

Rey had just stepped out of the shower and Leia had been helping her get dressed. She was standing there in nothing but a towel, her skin pink from the warmth of the water and her hair wet, her sweet scent wafting past him out of the open door. 

She froze and met his hungry eyes. He was the man from her dream. Time had stopped, she was sure of it. She couldn’t move or think.

It was Leia that snapped them back to reality.

“Ben either come in or go out, close the door!”

He wanted to come in, but he knew he should to go out.

He stepped out, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. The door closed in his face. He crumpled down in the hallway and closed his eyes, still reveling in her scent. This was the girl.....the girl from his dream... Yes, she would be _his_.His next thought was that he had left the door open for too long and anyone walking by would be able to smell her. He jumped up and scanned the corridors. There was no one around. _Thank the Stars_! The idea of anyone else being near her seemed wrong. What was he doing sitting out here in the corridor? He stepped close to the door but did not open it.

“Mother, may I come in?”

Instead Leia came out.

“Ben, she’s not dressed yet, no you may not come in.”

“Well, have you dined yet?”

“No, we haven’t, but you need to shower and I’m not sure she’s ready yet. This is all very new to her. I only took her from Jakku this morning.”

“She was on Jakku?”

“Yes.”

“How did you convince her to come here?”

“Uh, well she’s a feisty one. It took four storm troopers a while to catch her and then we had to sedate her.”

“You _sedated_ my future bride and let storm troopers _touch_ her body?”

He was yelling. The idea of that enraged him.

“No one should be _touching_ her.”

“Ben, Shh. She’ll hear you. Like I said this is all very new. I only just got her to agree to stay for a few days. I don’t think she’s ready yet.”

“Could you not _smell_ her? She’s ready.”

“Ben, clearly I am not male, so no, I can’t tell that much from her scent.”

With that the door opened.

“Um, Kylo, would you like to join me and your mother for dinner?”

”You can call  me Ben...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. More to come soon. Let me know what you think.


	3. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben dine, something unexpected happens.

Rey had asked him to join her for dinner. 

“Of course, I’d love to eat dinner with you.” He smiled down at her. When was the last time he had smiled...it felt like it had been years..

Leia noticed that Rey was only wearing the silk sheath without any of the usual undergarments. Poor girl, she didn’t know any better. She could see pretty much everything she had to offer through the silk.

“Ben, you really need to shower and Rey has had a very long day. Clear your schedule for lunch tomorrow and you two can get acquainted then. In the meantime, I’ve given Rey your suite. She’s going to sleep in your bed and you can take the other guest room if you like.

“You are right about the shower, but I’m not waiting until tomorrow.”

Rey was practically swooning when his hand accidentally brushed against her wrist as he passed her in the doorway to the suite. She was overwhelmed by his scent which was so much more intense with his body so close to hers. She could feel the heat coming off of his chest, that very heavily muscled chest...

Their eyes met for a moment. Somehow, Rey heard him say _“so beautiful_.” But his lips never moved. She had to be losing her mind.

She was so tiny next to his larger frame he thought. And that scent. It told him that she was open to him, interested, that she wanted to know him more. It was intoxicating him. His pupils were blown wide.

“Uh. I’m just going to take a quick showerrrrrr.”

He was forgetting how to speak. He was distracted by her lips.

Rey blinked up at him and blushed. It was getting hard for her to breathe.

Leia cleared her throat.

“Hurry up Ben, our food is getting cold. Rey, step back inside so you can finish dressing.”

Ben walked backwards into the suite. He didn’t want to take his eyes off of her.

He was going to have to thank his mother later.

 

“Rey, how are you feeling? Are you alright my dear?”

“Yes, yes, uh. I’m fine. Just a little overwhelmed. He’s not at all what I expected.”

“Ok, well I want you to be comfortable, you don’t have to have dinner with him tonight if it’s too much for you right now. Usually there are protocols for this sort of thing and much more clothing.”

“Leia, no, it’s fine. I feel like I already know him somehow. I had a dream of him. I wouldn’t know what to do with protocols. I would just like to eat something and talk with him a little tonight.”

“Alright, but if you feel too overwhelmed or uncomfortable in any way just give my hand a squeeze under the table and I will take care of it. Now, Let me look at you. Let’s find a robe or something for you to wear...”

Leia called the wardrobe team on her Comm. 

“Rey, I’m just going to step outside for a moment.”

She sat on the edge of the bed and decided to lay back. His scent was everywhere. She basked in it, he smelled so good, he was so handsome. She rolled around in his scent. Had he called her beautiful?

Her body was feeling a little bit out of control, it was throbbing in places she didn’t know existed before.

Her wrists for one. They suddenly felt tender and swollen, sensitive. The skin there was pinker than it had been before. She ran her thumb across her left wrist and to her shock a jolt of pleasure passed through her body, all the way to.... _down there_. Down there, which was now very moist and throbbing. She sat up in shock. What was going on with her?

 

Ben had been showering as fast as he could so that he could get back to the girl. She was so beautiful, her scent intoxicating, and literally the woman of his dreams. So innocent and tiny. It made him want to shelter her in his arms, protect her.

Her eyes were clear, she held no guile, had no hidden agenda, she was just purity and beauty personified. When his mother had said that she would be sleeping in his bed, he couldn’t stop thinking about that or the way she looked in that white silk. He was hard as a rock.

He turned the knob to cold. The breath went out of his body, and that should have helped but just as he stepped out of the shower, he smelled her again.

Her scent had changed, a lot. _Ohhhh_. He breathed it in deeply. She was _aroused_. To say that _he_ was, was an understatement.

Wait. _Why would she be aroused? Was someone else here....touching her?_ The jealousy that accompanied the unexpected strong emotions reared it’s ugly head.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and quietly padded down the hall. He would catch whoever it was...He was out of his mind in a state of possessive fury. No one would ever _touch_ her, _arouse_ her, except for _him_. She was _his_.

He would kill them and lay their head at her feet..... _She’s mine. Only mine._

Then he saw her with her little pink wrists sitting on his bed. She didn’t know what was happening. She must have been embarrassed.

He felt stupid now, but she was still going to be his....she _had_ to be, because he realized in that moment that he had accidentally imprinted on her. Kriff.

She heard a noise and saw Ben standing in the hallway wearing only a towel around his waist. He had a ferile look in his eyes as he regarded her seated on his bed. How long had he been there? Had he seen her rolling around in his scent?

She had a nice view of his muscular body. From head to toe he appeared to be carved out of solid marble, so strong, so _male_ , so _Alpha_. Something inside her responded to that. His raven hair hung wildly in his face....Was she staring? It wasn’t like her to think this way. She turned a brilliant shade of pink and averted her eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry he stuttered. Uh, I smelled something and I thought something was wrong. I’ll just uh go get dressed and see you in a minute.”

As if on cue, Leia stepped back into the suite, Rey’s new clothes in her hands, just in time to see Ben talking to Rey wearing nothing but a towel.

“What is going on? Ben? Rey?”

“Nothing Mother, I thought something was wrong. It’s fine. I’m getting dressed now.” He wouldn’t meet his mother’s eyes. He hurried back down the hallway.

“Rey, this is not how all of this was supposed to go. Are you ok?”

“Yes. Um. I’m fine. It’s fine. Let’s just have dinner. I find myself feeling very hungry all of a sudden.”

She looked down and noticed Rey’s pink wrists. It made sense now. It was all happening very quickly, much sooner than she would have ever expected.

Let me help you into your robe. She wrapped her in a full length white fur robe that was dotted with various jewels embedded in the longer fur collar. It framed her face and showed just a little cleavage, it was cut to leave her wrists exposed.

“Usually, there’s a team of people to dress you and prepare you, but this is a bit impromptu, so we’re going to go with it. She fluffed Rey’s hair. Now you are looking a lot more like the Princess that you are. You look beautiful. I know Ben will think so too.” She smiled at her. She actually meant it.

“Now let’s go eat. I know you didn’t have a lot of food on Jakku, so just remember to take tiny bites and eat as slowly as possible. I don’t want you to make yourself feel sick.”

Leia walked with her to the dining area. She thought to herself: I _also don’t want you wolfing down your dinner like a wild Loth Cat and scaring away my Son with your lack of table manners._

Although really at this point, it would probably take a lot more than that to scare him away. He seemed pretty smitten with her and with her heat in the very early stages, well...she couldn’t be _happier_ with how things had played out. Leia smiled to herself.

She left Rey at the table so she could have a quick word with her son.

Ben was still in the guest bedroom. He was dressed but sat on the edge of his bed looking distressed. There was a sheen of sweat on his brow and his eyes were far away. It looked like he was in shock.

“Ben, what’s wrong?”

“Mother, something has happened to me. I’m pretty sure I _imprinted_ on Rey.” He still wouldn’t look at her.

“Honey, you couldn’t have, I mean you have to be a _virgin_ for that to have happened, weren’t you and Phasma.....”

“Define virgin. She and I were into mutual gratification, but I never _penetrated_ her, or anyone else.” _Kriff. Could this be any more awkward?_

“Male imprintation, I mean it’s so rare....and you have to stimulate a scent gland, at just the right time, just before a first heat.....I mean you haven’t touched her right?”

“Did you see her little wrists? I accidentally brushed her wrist when I was squeezing by her in the doorway earlier, and I’m pretty sure they weren’t pink then.

Then I smelled her scent change and thought someone else was touching her or something and ran out there so I could literally kill them and saw her looking confused with her little pink wrists.

I just _met_ her and I’m ready to _kill_ for her. So yeah, pretty sure I _imprinted_. You can’t tell me she’s ever had a heat before, it’s very clear that she hasn’t.”

“No, we had her examined when she was out, she’s never presented and of course she’s a virgin.”

“You what? Mother, really. So you knew that putting her in my quarters would trigger a heat for her. I bet you were hoping to _pheromone bond_ her to me too. Does your propensity for machinations know no limit!”

“I’m sorry son. I am. But she’s out there waiting for you and now it appears you are bound to her, so go. Go talk to her. Just don’t move too quickly. With your imprint now your instincts are going to be pushing you to claim her. Take it slow. She’s lovely, she really is.”

“Only if you stay here. I don’t want you meddling with us anymore. I would be really angry with you right now if she weren’t the _perfect_ mate for me and now, the sole purpose for my existence.”

“Alright Ben. I will try to stay out of it. I do love you son, whether you believe me or not, I do. This might not be a bad thing.”

“It wouldn’t be, except for the tiny detail you are leaving out of this conversation. You know, the part where if one of us dies, so does the other. _That_. With me being a warrior and the Emperor, always having a target on my back, that automatically puts her in danger and if my enemies knew, they would try to kill her to get rid of me. That tiny detail.”

He took a deep breath and headed to the dining area.

Rey was seated at the head of the table dressed in a fur robe. She was stunning, even with no make-up, no coiffed hairdo, no jewels, none of the usual things that women did to beautify themselves, she didn’t need any of those things, she was magnificent just the way she was.

“Hi.”

She looked up at him with those clear hazel eyes as he sat down next to her.

“Where’s Leia?”

“I asked her to let us have some time alone and she agreed. She’s right down the hall though, in her room if you need her.”

He could sense her nervousness.

“So tell me about yourself Rey. What do you like? What’s your favorite color, anything at all.”

“There’s not a lot to tell. What has your mother told you about me?”

“Really nothing except that she found you on Jakku, chased you down and _sedated_ you and brought you here against your will. I’m sorry Rey, that was so wrong of her. He was getting angry about it again...He was thinking of the stormtroopers handling her, _touching_ her.

He had to get control of himself. He took a deep breath.

“Although, I can’t honestly say that I’m sorry you are here now. I think you have to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

Rey was blushing from head to toe. His eyes were burning for her, she could see it. She wondered if hers looked the same way to him.

“Thank you. You’re not so terrible to look at yourself.” That got her a smile and helped her to relax.

A servant brought out a platter of various foods. Rey had no idea what any of it was.

“Ben, When I was on Jakku, I was no one, practically a slave. I had to scavenge to survive. We were fed portions. That’s all I’ve ever had to eat. I have no idea what any of this is.” She looked a little embarrassed.

“Perfect. I’ll teach you. Okay, close your eyes.”

He skewered a piece of fruit.

“Open your mouth.”

He fed her a tiny piece of the red fruit.

“How does it taste?”

“Sweet, delicious, tangy.”

“Yes, that’s a Jaquira fruit.”

_Stars, he was a classic case of male imprintation, he was hand-feeding his mate. His mate, she would be his mate. He didn’t care. It felt right. It was biology, instinct, maybe even something more._

They continued on this way until she had tried everything. She was relaxing, he was relaxing, it felt natural and good.

 

______________________

 

 

Phasma was done for the day.

She was headed back to her quarters when Hux caught up with her in the corridor. Hux looked like a little child next to her huge frame, which was only made more imposing by her body armor.

She was the epitome of an Alpha from head to toe. It annoyed her that this sniveling Beta out-ranked her.

“Captain Phasma, are you off duty?”

“Yes.” She didn’t even look at him.

“Well I have some news you might be interested in hearing.”

Hux was trotting along side her, trying to keep up with her larger, faster pace.

“Really General Hux, I doubt there is _anything_ that you could ever say that would interest me.” Her tone was flat, her expression blank.

“It’s about Ren.”

“Do tell.” She knew he wasn’t going to go away until he had said whatever it was he wanted to say.

“The High Counsel is forcing him to get married.”

“My dear Hux, now why would you think I’d be interested in that?”

“Well, weren’t you two “ _having Caf”_ together every now and then?”

“Now where would you get an idea like that from?”

“Phasma, do you really need to ask me that question?” He glanced up innocently at the security cameras and smiled up at her. It was the smile of of a snake.

Her expression was blank. She looked bored.

“Is there a point to this conversation or are you just that _pathetically_ lonely?”

“I don’t know Phasma, you tell me. If certain ahem, (he cleared his throat) _footage_ were to come out, would you be disturbed?”

“What exactly is it that you want, Hux?”

“I don’t know yet.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Gentle Readers, initially This Kylo was going to be a prick, but I just couldn’t do it. I’m too fond of soft tortured possessive Ben...


	4. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey learn more about each other. Hux is a pain.

Rey had finished eating and Ben couldn’t eat at all. He was too nervous, too absorbed with learning about Rey.

They had talked for hours, but he didn’t want it to end.

He found that she really didn’t have many preferences because her life was so hard on Jakku.

She was just happy with whatever she had. He planned to change all of that for her. She would never want for anything again.

“Rey, did you enjoy the dinner?”

“Yes, it was amazing. Thank you.”

“So, are you tired? I’d like to show you my favorite spot on the ship. Do you want to come with me and see?”

“Sure. I never sleep well anyway. It’s always such a struggle for me.”

He extended his hand to her and she took it. He was careful not to touch her wrists. _Not yet_ , anyway.

There was a progression pattern to a heat, especially the very first one. It started with the scent glands in the wrists and moved up to the neck and down to the breeding glands located on the lower back.

The more you stimulated them, the faster it progressed into a full blown heat. He didn’t think she was quite ready for that yet, and he knew he wanted to be closer to her and know her better before he could help her through her first heat, before she would trust him enough to.

As an Alpha, he was hard-wired to take care of a mate through all stages of a heat. It was biology and instinct. There was a time when only the Alpha males were allowed to take mates, to ensure the strongest of the human race survived. That time had passed, and now it seemed that the tables had turned. It was very difficult to even find an Alpha male, much less a compatible mate capable of producing offspring.

He helped her up from the table and escorted her out into the corridor. He scanned ahead with the force. No other males were around. _Good_.

He used the lower volume hallways in an attempt to avoid other people. Her scent was like a drug and he didn’t want any other males to get a taste of her and approach.

There were so few females on the ship, as it was and of those only a handful that went into heat. When they did, they had to take shore leave because of the distraction it caused on the ship.

They were almost to the observation deck, when Hux came out of nowhere. .

_Kriff! Why was he such a bane to his existence, all of the time. Ben decided he really did hate him._

“Lord Ren, who do we have here? Is this your new fiancé?”

He smiled. He tried to be discreet, but Ben knew he was taking in her scent. It made him see red. _How dare he partake of it..._

It took all he had not to force-choke him.

She was blushing. The assumption had embarrassed her.

Ben instinctively pulled her closer, moved her to his other side, away from Hux, and tucked her under his arm.

_How dare he embarrass her like that..._

“General Hux, This is the Lady Rey of Jakku. We’ve only just met today.”

“Lady Rey this is General Hux.”

He reached for her hand, but Ben put a stop to it.

“No. Males are not allowed to touch her.”

It was a statement of fact.

“Oh, I see. She’s getting ready for her first heat then..”

He was eyeing her wrists.

Now Rey was beet red.

His voice was hard, there was menace in his tone and body language as he stared down the Beta, Hux.

_I am the Supreme Leader. The time for politeness had passed. He would not embarrass and disrespect her this way._

“Her biological status is no concern of yours. You would do well to remember that _she_ is no concern of yours.”

“You will be more respectful to her in the event that you are ever allowed to be in her presence again.”

_He wouldn’t be,_ he thought to himself.

“General Hux, I will see you tomorrow afternoon at 1400 in the training hall. Don’t be late.”

“But Ren..”| 

“You will address me properly.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

_Yes, he was going to pay for what he had just done._

He strode quickly away from Hux before he could embarrass her more.

“Shabuir! Don’t pay any attention to him Rey, He’s insufferable. And please don’t feel embarrassed. You can be yourself with me.”

“Did you just call him a Jerk in Mando’a?”

“You speak Mando’a?”

“I speak a few languages. I learned from the traders that would come to the Niima Outpost. It helps when you are bartering, or doing work on their ships.

“Wait. You know how to work on starships?”

“Yes, and I also know how to fly them, although I was never allowed to leave the atmosphere of Jakku.”

“That’s amazing. Who would have thought someone as pretty as you was a mechanic and a pilot as well.”

It hadn’t escaped his attention that she was still under his arm, and she hadn’t pulled away. It felt good to have her so close, it was right.

She didn’t quite know what to say. They reached the observation deck.

Good, there was no one there, there rarely was.

The deck was a clear dome that gave a full view of space. The stars rushed by and it gave you the impression that you were outside of the ship looking into space.

“Oh, this is magnificent! I’ve never seen space quite like this.”

Her face expressed all the wonder of a child.

“I’m glad you like it, like I said it’s my favorite spot on the ship. I usually like to sit here.”

He seated her next to him on a long sofa that faced the front of the ship, so it looked like the stars were coming right at you.

He kept her under his arm, as they sat down. He didn’t want to lose the physical contact with her. She didn’t try to move out from under it either. That was good.

“ I wanted to tell you something Rey, and I know it might sound a little strange to you, but I had a dream of you. When I first saw you, I knew it was you, because I had already dreamed of you.”

“Really? What happened in the dream?”

He was speaking softly to her. It was very intimate, as if they had known each other for years.

“I was having a hard time sleeping, like I always do, and you came and curled up next to me and helped me sleep.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I had the same dream of you. I could even smell your scent in the dream, only, I hadn’t remembered that until I woke up in your bed, so I recognized you too.”

_Woke up in your bed... those words affected him so much.._

“What do you think it means?”

“The interesting thing is that I had forgotten all about the dream until I was meditating on whether or not I was ready to get married. Then the force reminded me, and showed me the whole dream again. I knew that it was time, that force willed it. The next thing I knew, you were in my quarters, the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen, and here we are.”

“The force? Isn’t that what the Jedi and Sith used to fight with or something?”

“Well, you are not wrong, but there’s so much more to it than that. The force surrounds everything and everyone. It is a living energy that runs through the entire universe. People who are force-sensitive can gain knowledge from it, use it to fight, to see memories and the future, see into others thoughts and even heal injuries to some extent.

“Are you force-sensitive?”

“Very much so. It’s how I became the Emperor. I think you might be also and you just don’t know it yet. It might be why we were able to share a dream.”

“Close your eyes. Breathe in and out. I’m going to send you an image, let me know what you see when you get it...”

“Rey breathed. She felt peaceful. She could feel him breathing with her. It did something to her. “Just focus on your breaths. Good.” Suddenly she saw a stone cottage in a forest. There were waterfalls in the distance. She felt like she was there.

“Ben, I see a cottage in the forest. There are waterfalls and streams. I can smell the meadow grass and the trees. It’s warm, but not as warm as Jakku. I hear the water and birds. The sunlight is filtering through the leaves. Oh, it’s so beautiful.”

“Yes. That’s my cottage retreat on Naboo. Very good, Rey.”

_Not only is she beautiful and smart, she’s force-sensitive too. She was such a gift..._

“ _You don’t have to keep telling me I’m beautiful....”_

_“Oh, but you are. I want so much to kiss you.”_

_“ I’ve never kissed anyone before, but I would like to try.” He’s so handsome...._

It was then that Ben realized that they had been speaking to each other’s minds. They weren’t actually speaking out loud.

He wasn’t going to mess this up and miss his chance to taste her lips.

He turned to her and tilted her chin up to his. Her eyes were still closed. His hands were trembling as he cupped her face and very gently kissed her lips.

She sucked in a breath as though she had been holding it and looked up at him in shock. Her eyes were glazed over from the passion that was rising in her for the very first time.

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too. I’m here. Nothing can harm you. You’re safe with me.”

He stroked her cheek and gazed at her.

“Thank you for allowing me to kiss you.” He smiled down at her.

“May I hold your hand?”

She nodded and gave him her left hand.

It was so tiny in his. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

“Rey, do you realize that you and I were just speaking to each other with our minds? We weren’t using words. I could hear you speaking to me and hear your thoughts. I know you could hear mine, because I didn’t say you were beautiful out loud. This is very rare and very special, just like the rest of you.”

“Ben, I’d never kissed anyone before, but I wanted to kiss you. I wasn’t expecting it to be so...intense. Let’s just say, I’m feeling very warm.”

“You don’t have to hold anything back from me. I know it felt good, it was right, it made your heart beat faster and your body _want_ something. Don’t fear it, don’t be ashamed of it. It’s how we were meant to be together. I feel the same way. Would you like to try it again?”

She was blushing.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

This time he kissed her forehead, her cheeks and her eyelids before taking her lips. She sighed and leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she ran her fingers through his hair. She opened her mouth to him when he tugged on her lip with his teeth. She tasted like honey.

_Sweet Rey.._

Her scent was everywhere and it told him she was aroused, as if he needed her scent to tell him that. She was trembling breathlessly in his arms.

_She was so precious...He didn’t want to scare her._

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. She was taking heaving breaths and smiling.

“Now that was a kiss.”

He wanted more, but he knew he had to wait.

 Hux had seen her wrists. He had smelled her. He didn’t trust him.

What if he tried to scent her somehow, would he break in to his quarters and do it while he slept?

He wouldn’t put it past him. Was he being completely irrational?

He needed to scent her now. Everything in him was pushing him to claim her in this small way. He had to, had to. He wouldn’t be able to _rest_ until he did.

He took her tiny wrist and kissed it. She almost let out a moan, but she was fighting herself. He rubbed his wrist against hers. Then he kissed it and rubbed it on his neck. She shuddered.

“Don’t fight yourself Rey. It’s okay to feel. I won’t let anything harm you. You’re safe.”

He licked the other wrist and she actually jumped.

She was going up in flames. He knew.

He rubbed his other wrist to hers. She instinctively sought his mouth. Her kiss was hungry, desperate, _beautiful_.

They had to stop this.

“Rey, we have to stop now.”

“But I don’t want to.”

“Oh, I don’t want to either, but we have to. I might lose my self-control.”

“Besides, the way you smell right now, so beautiful and intoxicating, if we don’t go back to my quarters now, half the men on the ship could be on their way here to find you. We can’t have that. You are _mine_.”

Hi picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran with her back to his quarters. She let out a squeal of surprise and giggled the whole way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following. More to come soon. Comments are the best!


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben almost loses control, The worst nightmare happens..

When they stepped in the doorway, Leia was waiting for them. Ben set her down on her feet, her body sliding all the way down his as he put her down. If that didn’t do something to him.....

“Where did you go? You can’t just take her out there right now. Are you out of your mind! Half the men on this ship could have followed you here!”[

“Mother. I am the Supreme Leader of the known universe. I’m not worried about half the men on this ship. Let them come. They would be coming to their own funerals. Although, I am telling you this now, Hux is not allowed to be near her, ever.”

“Leia, I’m fine. We had a really nice talk on the observation deck. The view was magnificent. Thank you for your concern though.”

She smiled at her.

“If you don’t mind, I think I’m going to turn in.”

She met Ben’s eyes.

“Thank you Ben. I’ll see you tomorrow.” _Alpha_.

Ben’s knees just about went out from under him when he heard that. Did she mean to send it, it or was it just a subconscious thought....

“Goodnight” _Mesh’la_  (beautiful)

“Ben could I have a word with you please? Goodnight Rey.”

Ben followed Leia to her room.

“What were you thinking, son? She’s starting a heat, you can’t expose her to anyone right now.”

“I scented her, I couldn’t help it. Hux noticed her condition. He embarrassed her by mentioning her heat. It was all I could do to keep myself from ripping him to shreds where he stood.”

“Hux said something like that to her? He’s challenging your authority again.”

“He will be dealt with tomorrow in the training hall. He needs to be reminded of his place, and I intend to make things very clear.”

“Well don’t kill him, your control might be weakened by your imprint and we still need him for a little while longer.”

“I can’t make any promises. You should have seen her face.”

“That’s why I had to scent her, I don’t trust that he will leave her alone. It should buy us another day or two to get to know each other better. As long as I don’t scent her neck yet, it should give us more time.”

Leia looked concerned. 

“She’s strong with the force too, Mother. We can already speak to each other’s minds. So even though I thoroughly disagree with your methods, thank you, Mother. Thank you for bringing me the brightest star in the Cosmos, to be my bride.”

Leia thought to herself, Stars...He’s actually in love. When had he ever thanked her for anything before. She smiled.

“After I deal with Hux tomorrow at 1400, clear my schedule for the next two weeks, I’m taking her to Naboo.”

“But Ben, she has to be taught how to interact with high society, languages, dancing, protocols. There’s so much we need to prepare her for.”

“As you said, she can’t really be out and about on the ship right now. You can’t just lock her up in here. It’s better if I take her away, at least until she gets through her heat. There will be a wedding when we get back, surely she will already be carrying my children by then. Of course, you may plan for the wedding but do so quietly, I haven’t even asked her to marry me yet.

My Boy’s in love and he’s getting married......

Leia could barely contain her joy at the news.

“I can teach her everything she needs to know and when we return you can fill her in on anything I may have missed. We leave the day after tomorrow.”

He went to his room and changed into his silk sleep pants. There was no way he was sleeping tonight. No one was going to get to her, not Hux, not anyone. She was _his_. 

He reached for her mind.

“Are you awake?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Me neither.”

“I want to come out there and sleep in the chair near you, would that be ok?”

“Yes.”

He padded out to his bedroom and sat down in the lounger.

He imagined all kinds of scenarios where Hux was breaking in to try and get to her. Part of him knew it was crazy, but part of him also knew she was too important to risk being complacent. He would keep her safe, guard her while she slept, defend her from any threats.

After a while, he could tell that she was sleeping. She was dreaming. Wait, no it was a _nightmare_.

She cried out in her sleep.

“No. Stay away from me. No. Please don’t..”

It pained him physically. He probed her mind, to see the dream. Someone was hurting her. He watched.

Unkar Plutt had hit her, back handed her right across her face, while two others held her. This was a memory. She held her face and sobbed, she was so small. He invaded her dream and lopped off Plutt’s head with his lightsaber then turned to her. He will never harm you again. I will always keep you safe. He went to her and held her in his arms as she sobbed.

She stirred and woke up, tears stained her face. He was still feeling her pain from his chair and he was angry. He balled his hands into fists and tried to control himself. Unkar Plutt would be held accountable. How _dare_ he strike her and make her feel so helpless.

He would not be allowed to live. It was a simple fact. The windows rattled and the furniture vibrated as he tried to hold back his wrath. It was much harder to contain than usual.

Rey sat straight up in bed.

“He _hurt_ you. How dare he do such a thing.....”

The rattling intensified, he was probably shaking the entire ship.

“Yes, but that was _before_. It’s over now.”

“I will show him what helplessness is...what _pain_ is..”

His sanity was hanging by a thread. If he didn’t get control of himself, he might damage the ship.

“Ben, Come here.”

He didn’t move.

“ _Please_.”

He went to her, still struggling with the dark power that was surging around him. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt her.

She pulled him down onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him. She spooned herself up against his back, and ran her hands over his chest, massaging him, petting him.

 _Those muscles...he was so solid..._.

She didn’t say a word. She breathed in and out deeply and slowly, and buried her face in his mane of hair. She breathed in his scent. It had changed a little, she could smell herself there too, from when he had rubbed her wrist on his neck. Something about that made her feel _satisfied_.

She kept holding him and breathing that way until his own breathing slowed and matched hers. She was drawing on her instincts. Omegas were known for their ability to calm their Alphas. His darkness and anger dissipated.

He tried to get up.

_This probably wasn’t a good idea....it’s not really appropriate, yet..._

“No. Can you not see this is where you belong?”

She layed back down and pulled him with her. He could feel her breasts through her silk gown pressing up against the bare skin of his back. She was holding him at his back, just like the dream.

He was glad because he didn’t want her to feel _physically_ how much he wanted her right now.

She burrowed her face into his hair, resting her chin on his shoulder, rubbing her neck against his. Their bare skin was touching in places, it was comforting. He listened to her breathing and heartbeat. He felt peaceful, this was right, _so right._ He didn’t deserve her. She was pure light.

When he woke the next morning, Rey was still holding on to him. It was the best sleep of his life. She stirred right after him. He propped himself up on his elbows and turned to her.

“You are amazing, absolutely _unreal_ , I don’t know how you did what you did last night, but thank you.”

He picked up her hand and kissed it.

“Is this weird?”

“Is what weird?”

“Waking up with me.”

“Strangely, it’s not weird at all. It seems... _right_.”

She gave him her smile. His heart did a thing in his chest.

“I wish I could have seen the look on my Mother’s face when she found us out here in bed together..”

Now he was smiling.

“I’m going to shower then we can figure out what you want to do today. Just don’t open the door to anyone or go out until I come back please. Your scent is enough to cause a _mutiny_.”

Rey stretched out on the bed. She was enjoying their combined scent that was all over the pillows and sheets. It was somehow so much better that way.

What had she gotten herself into? She had known him less than one day and they ended up sleeping in the same bed. But wasn’t that what she had always wanted? Her body was doing crazy things.

All she could think about was his scent, his muscles, the way his eyes looked when he was looking at her, and how safe and protected she felt with him. How she felt like she knew him, had _always_ known him.

Then there was the kissing. Oh. His lips. How he had licked her wrist and she had all but passed out from the jolt of pleasure that it had sent through her...She shouldn’t think about that too much. Everything was throbbing again and Hmm...This was new, her neck was throbbing and sensitive now too.

Still, she had heard his thoughts. He thought that she was something precious. He had called her Mesh’la, beautiful. How could this be? She was a scavenger from Jakku and he was the most powerful man in the entire Universe. Yet somehow he thought _she_ was precious.

She was spread out on the bed getting lost in her thoughts when she heard a scraping at the door. Was someone trying to get in?

“Ben! Someone’s scraping at the door...”

“Run, lock yourself in Mother’s bedroom, I’m coming.” He turned off the water and put his sleep pants back on, he was still wet, they were sticking to his legs slowing him down. “Kriff!”

She got up and started to run toward the hallway when the door slid open and someone grabbed her from behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am giving you an extra chapter this week because I love your comments and well, I’m a bit obsessed with writing this story myself......


	6. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intruder has Rey, Ben reacts. Boom, feelings.

“Ahh....There you are..you’re a pretty little thing. Your scent...I couldn’t resist it....I’ve never smelled anything quite like it. So ready, but yet so pure. I’m going to be the first to breed you.”

The voice was gravelly, crude.

“Don’t fight me, you know you want me to knot you. It’s not like you have a choice.”

She screamed and fought but he had her caged with both arms wrapped tightly around her waist. The stench of the intruder made her gag. It was wrong, all wrong. He was breathing in her ear. Taking in her scent as much as he could, drunk on it.

Ben was in the hallway. He was calm, focused, completely attuned to what was happening. He was stalking his prey.

“I’ve got you, I’m here, I’m not going to let him hurt you. Play along, get him to turn toward the bed.”

“There’s no point in fighting you is there?”

She could feel his hardness pressing into her hip. Disgusting.

“Now you understand.”

She willed herself to relax. He was smelling her hair.

She was able to turn in his arms and back toward the bed. He was tall and must have weighed 300 lbs, a brute. He had a shaved head and blue eyes, he was dressed like a mechanic of some sort.

She backed up all the way to the edge of the bed. He followed her there, an expression of wanton desire on his face. He licked his lips in anticipation as he hovered over her to unbuckle his trousers.

As soon as he let go of her, Ben snapped his neck and he fell to the ground at her feet, his now dead blue eyes staring up at her.

He could have used the force to do it, but he wanted to _feel_ his neck break in his hands. It was a quicker death than he deserved. Touching her like that, taking her scent. His anger hit him then.....But he had Rey to think about.

She was in shock.

“He had me Ben, I couldn’t break free of him...”

She was trembling, tears were running down her face and dripping off of her chin.

“He could have...he wanted to....I only want you to be the one that...”

“No, no. He _never_ had you. I would have never let anything happen to you. You were never in any real danger.”

“I just needed him to let go of you so you wouldn’t be hurt when I took him out.

”I’m here, you’re safe and I’m sorry Rey. So sorry that my carelessness led him here. This is my fault. I’m taking you away from here this afternoon. We’re going to Naboo until all of this is over. We’re going to the cottage where I can keep you safe.”

“I can still smell him on me Ben....I think I’m going to be sick..”

He took her face in his hands and made her look at him.

“Look at me Rey, I’m here. Your Alpha is here.” (It just came out of his mouth before he could think about it.)

“Nothing can harm you. Trust in me. No one will _ever_ be able to harm you. You are safe with me.”

Those words calmed her somehow.

 _Alpha_ she thought..

He picked her up and carried her to the fresher.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, get the stench of that Beta _traitor_ off of you.”

He opened a Comm on the way.

“Mother, we have a code 66 in my quarters. Clear the route to the gardens. I need a female perimeter security detail there. We will dine there. We’re moving the time-table up for departure to 1500 today after I deal with Hux.”

He started a bath for her. He made sure to throw some salts in to help cleanse the foreign scent away.

The smell of the traitor offended him as much as it had her. It was _wrong_. She should never have another’s scent on her.

The bath was foaming. _It would help her feel less self-conscious he thought_.

He set her on her feet. She was still trembling.

“Rey, Cyar’ika, I’m going to turn around so you can step into the tub.”

“Don’t leave me alone, Alpha.” He _had_ heard her right before....

“Your Alpha is here, I am here, I’m not leaving. You are safe.”

He turned around, trying to do the honorable thing, when she was in such a fragile state.

“Do you need me to help you?”

All he heard in response was her soft crying.

This wouldn’t do. He had to do something to snap her out of her fear, to make her see that he would always protect her.

She didn’t trust him yet.

He turned to see her covered by the bubbles in the bath. He approached the tub and kneeled down next to it so that he would be at her level.

“Don’t be afraid, Rey. Look into my mind, can you not see what I would do to protect you, to keep you safe?”

He took her hand. He let her see his true feelings for her, he let her see the love that was blooming in his heart so quickly, because it was right.

Everything about her was right. _They_ were right.

She looked up at him, her tears gone.

“I do see, Ben.”

She leaned in to kiss his lips. He could taste the salt from her tears.

He picked up her wrist and scented her again, devouring her little wrist with his mouth, stroking it and rubbing it on the glands just below his ears, where his scent was strongest. He couldn’t help himself. Everything inside was pushing him to take her to the next level, to mark her and claim her as his.

This time she didn’t fight the sounds that came from her throat.

“I want you to smell like me. No one else.

He blurted it out. He was breathless, desperate, his voice came out too loud.

“I want that too.”

He ran his hands through her hair and moved it out of the way so that he could get to the scent glands on her neck.

He _needed_ to mark her.

He froze.

_Kriff! Kriff! Kriff!_

Her glands were already pink and swollen.

 _Did the intruder scent her_? _No, no, no.... this couldn’t be happening... oh please no._

Panic gripped him. He couldn’t breathe.

He leaned in and took in the scent there. _There was the other’s scent near her ear, but itwas faint...._

He tried to keep his voice calm.

_If he had somehow scented her... no, he couldn’t even think about what that would mean...._

“Rey, when that man restrained you, he didn’t bite you or touch you on your neck did he?”

“Uh. I don’t think so, but I was so shocked, I might not have noticed. I just remember him breathing in my ear.....”

“I’m asking, because I noticed that your neck is pink like your wrists, does it feel sensitive?”

“Yes, but that happened this morning when I was thinking about our kiss.”

“So, it was like that before the intruder showed up then..”

“Yes.”

“You’re sure?”

”Yes.”

Oh _thank the Stars..._

He let out the breath that he had been holding and relief flooded his senses.

It must have happened during the night when she had her head on his shoulder, but still he would need to do it again for his own peace of mind, make sure he claimed it for himself, and to mark her there. but this was not the time.

“Ben, what’s going on? Why are you feeling so relieved?”

“I’d like to talk to you about that over lunch. Let’s finish your bath and we can talk about all of this, everything.”

He washed her hair for her and then He picked up a sponge and scrubbed the other man’s scent off of his woman. _His_.

When she was done with her bath, he stepped outside the door to speak with Leia while she dried off.

“I’ve brought her some clothes. Is she alright?”

“She’s shaken but she’s unharmed.”

“Did anything happen?”

“You mean, did he scent her, or breed her? Of course not. Do you really think I would allow that?”

Leia gave a sigh of relief.

“The only reason he was able to get in here was because I was in the shower for 2 minutes and he was a security technician that works on all of the doors. So, until we board my shuttle later today, she will be at my side, even when I school Hux. I’d like you to be with her during that. It’s not going to be pretty, but I can’t let her out of my sight.”

“Yes of course, son, whatever you need me to do.”

“What have you brought her to wear?” She held up a pale blue gown. It had a scoop neck and short sleeves.

“This won’t work. I need her wrists and neck to be covered until we get off of this ship.”

“Her neck too? I thought you were going to wait.”

“I think it happened in the night. She had to calm me.”

“Was that what was rattling the ship in the middle of the night?”

“Yes. She calmed me somehow and made it stop. I think that’s when I unknowingly scented her.”

“How do you unknowingly scent someone? I mean accidentally brushing a wrist is one thing, but the neck? Are you sure she didn’t scent you? If she did, it means she has accepted you, at least on a sub-conscious level.”

“I’m not sure Mother, She and I have many things to discuss. Which reminds me, can you bring me Grandmother’s ring?”

“Of course Ben.” She was beaming. It was really happening.

“Let me just go get the purple gown for her and your tunic and I’ll be right back.”

He waited there for a moment for Leia to return with her clothes,

then handed Rey the clothes through the door.

“My Mother is here if you need any help Rey.”

“Tell her to come in, I do need some help with ... what ever this thing is...”

Leia stepped into the fresher with her.

Ben hoped she wasn’t going to say anything to upset Rey. He stood as a sentry outside the door.

 

“Rey, you’ve had quite a scare. How are you feeling sweetheart?”

“I’m okay now. Ben was in my mind when it was happening and quickly dispatched him.”

“You are a strong one Rey. That is good.”

She was helping her with the corset now.

Rey gasped as Leia pulled it tight. 

“I think you will find that there is nothing that Ben won’t do for you. I understand that Hux disrespected and embarrassed you. Ben told me about the encounter in the hallway. He’s going to make him pay for that transgression today in the training hall.”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“He’s going to show him that he is the Alpha, the Supreme Leader, the Emperor, and that no one will be allowed to challenge his authority by disrespecting, much less embarrassing you.”

She lifted the gown over her head and secured the clasps that were on the back.

“So he’s going to what... beat him up?”

“He’s going to duel with him and easily win. Hux is not adept in hand to hand combat. He’s going to make him submit. He cannot be allowed to continually challenge his authority and undermine him behind the scenes the way that he does. He needs to be reminded who the Alpha is. I’m telling you this so you won’t be shocked when it happens.”

Rey nodded. 

“I will be there with you. We will watch from the sidelines together. We need to present you as a future Empress. You will need to show Hux by your apparent status that he has made a grave error in judgement by disrespecting you.”

She helped her with her gloves. 

“It is a part you will play, just as I play my part. So, no crying or flinching, or covering your eyes. You will need to appear strong, in control, almost ruthless. I know that’s not really who you are, but for this you will need to appear to be.”

Rey nodded.

“If you don’t know what to say to something, say nothing. Silence can speak volumes.

Can you do that? This is what Ben needs from you today.”

“Yes Leia, I can do that. Anything for Ben.”

“Good, now let’s make you look the part.”

She went to work on her hair and make-up.

When she came out, she looked like the Empress that she would soon become. She was stunning in the royal purple. The dress had a high collared cloak that was encrusted with jewels at the neck that covered her throat. She wore long purple fingerless gloves that covered her wrists.

Leia had swept her hair up for her and applied an iridescent powder to her face and shoulders. Her eyes were lined with a dark kohl and her lips were glossed. Jeweled earrings hung from her ears.

“You are stunning. There are no words to describe your beauty.” He was speechless again, just like the first time he had seen her. Except this time, he was seeing her for the first time as his future _Empress_.

“I guess I had better get dressed then.” He was still wearing his black silk sleep pants.

“Come with me, Ne Dral ni'suum’ika.” (My bright little star)

“Ben, is that really appropriate?”

“Mother, I’m not letting her out of my sight. You know what happened when I left her alone for two minutes this morning. Also, I just helped her bathe and did you not see us in bed together this morning? I think we have moved _beyond_ worrying about what is appropriate.”

“Point taken. Your Tunic is laid out for you on the bed.”

He dressed quickly while Rey sat on the edge of the bed. Of course his tunic matched her dress. It was black with royal purple trim.

He thought he saw her peeking at him discreetly while he was changing. He hoped she was. He smiled to himself, but he stayed out of her mind, that wouldn’t have been fair.

He ruffled his hair. It was going in every direction, because it had dried before he had fixed it.

“Ben, let me help you with that.”

She loved his hair. It was soft and long and despite that, so masculine. She braided the top of it, so it would stay out of his eyes.

He loved her hovering over him, her body being so close to his as she concentrated on what she was doing so intently. Her breath on his face was doing something to him. Was he constantly going to be in a state of arousal?

“There. Much better.”

She kissed his nose and smiled.

He could imagine her doing that with their children. He tenderly planted his lips on her forehead.

He knew he loved her for _sure_ in that moment. That small gesture had given him clarity.

Who would have thought someone like him would be capable of love? Was it the just the imprint.... and if it was, what did it matter?

He loved her. He pulled her to him, wanting so much to feel her body against his.

“Are you feeling better now? You know I will always keep you safe.”

“Yes, I am. It’s just, I didn’t have my quarter staff and he was so much heavier than me. Otherwise, I could have taken him down myself.”

Ben looked a little shocked.

“I didn’t like the feeling of being _helpless_ , it reminded me of how Plutt made me feel so often, always telling me I had _no choice._ That brute had told me I had _no choice_. Those words did something to me.”

”I understand Cyar’ika.”

“My whole life, all of my choices were either made for me, or taken from me. I saw in his mind what he intended to do, and I couldn’t get out of his grip. I didn’t want him to take from me that way. It terrified me. But you were there. You saved me. Thank you.”

“Of course I did. Wait, did you say you know how to use a quarter staff?”

“Yes, I had to be able to defend myself. There were a lot of bad people on Jakku that would just as soon kill you and take your findings as look at you.”

“Would you like me to get you another one? We could train together if you want to.”

“Yes. I would love that. I’m used to a lot of physical activity. It helps me to clear my mind.”

“You never cease to amaze me. You are everything I have ever wanted and we are more alike than I ever imagined. I do the same thing, train to clear my mind. And just look at you, you take my breath away.”

He pinned her up against the wall and claimed her lips in a hungry kiss. He was pressing his body to hers. He knew she could feel his desire for her, he didn’t care.

She could feel his arousal through her skirts, but it didn’t disgust her. She was glad he wanted her.

“ _I love you, I love you, I love you.”_ Was all he could think, but he didn’t let her hear it.

He wanted to say it out loud, to shout it out even, but he thought the garden would be a better place to tell her for the first time, so he waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I have relieved you. Waiting can be so hard.. Over 5000 hits. Thank you amazing readers. I will reward your continued comments. ;)


	7. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes Rey to the Garden..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a Bonus Chapter for you because I love you so.....and comments keep me going..

When they came out of the bedroom, Leia was still there waiting on them. Everything had been put back into order, the body was gone, the sheets on the bed were changed, the scent was gone and the door had been replaced.

“Ben, come here. You’ve got her powder all over your face.”

He bent down to Leia’s level. She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked as she wiped his face with her handkerchief. She leaned in and whispered in his ear:

“The thing that you asked me for is in the pocket of your tunic for when you feel you are ready to give it.”

She had slipped the Star of Naboo into his pocket.

He smiled down at Rey. She was turning a magnificent shade of pink.

Leia opened a Comm. “Adam and Eve are ready to move.”

They stepped out into the corridor where a battalion of female stormtroopers were waiting to escort them.

He sheltered Rey under his right arm and held her left hand. Phasma walked in front and Leia walked behind and the rest filled in on the sides. Everyone had been cleared out. The corridor was deserted, the entire route to the gardens was deserted.

As they walked Ben spoke to her mind.

“ _After we eat, I will deal with Hux. I don’t want him near you, but you have to be there, because we can’t be apart right now. Ignore him if he speaks to you. He is not worthy of your attention.”_

“ _Yes, your mother filled me in on the best way to behave during your session. Really, I don’t want all of this to be about me.”_

_“It is and it isn’t. No one will ever be allowed to speak to you the way that he did. You are far too important, far too precious to me. I will not allow anyone to disrespect you in such a way, I don’t care who it is. The time for you to be feeling helpless and being abused by others is over. He has had this coming for a while, but how he treated you was the last straw.”_

When had anyone ever cared about her this way? He kept telling her she was precious. It was surreal. She knew without a doubt that he would walk through fire for her, do anything for her, give her anything she desired.

She had seen his feelings. Something was blossoming inside her heart. Truly, if she were honest, it had started the moment she laid eyes on him. When she had held him last night, she felt complete, whole, peaceful.

She didn’t really know what it was at first because no one had ever shown it to her before. She had never known this feeling, but she was smart enough to figure it out. It was love. Leia had been right. This was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She loved him.

She gazed up at his face as they walked. He was so Alpha, but also soft, but only for her. His angular jaw, the way he carried himself, his wide chest, so male, so regal. But it was his eyes that told her everything she needed to know.

 _I love you_ she thought... She never thought love was something she could have until now.

He thought about what she had said about all of her choices being taken from her. Everyone she had ever known had abused her in this way. He didn’t want to do the same to her, yet when he thought about it wasn’t that exactly what he had been doing?

Binding her to him without her knowledge was wrong. Guilt weighed on his mind. He was going to have to tell her everything, otherwise he would always wonder if she would have chosen him freely. Somehow he needed her to choose, even if it meant she would say no.

They finally arrived at the garden. It was deserted as planned. Guards were placed every 25 feet around the perimeter and more were at each entrance and exit. Ben reached out with the force. Everything seemed to be secure.

They stepped in. The air was warmer here, tropical, humid. There were all manner of birds flying around overhead and singing. The garden was filled with exotic plants from every known planet.

The ceiling was at least fifty feet high. There was a stream of running water. It had lighting that simulated natural sunlight that filtered down through the canopy of trees and vines. There was even simulated wind and rain.

Ray was in awe.

“I’ve never seen anything like this. It’s like a rainforest indoors. This is really something. It’s wondrous. Everything on Jakku was tan and dry, dead. I didn’t even know something like this existed.”

She had that look again he thought, innocent wonder. He wanted to keep finding ways to see that look on her.

“Do you want to look around or do you want to eat first?”

“I’d really like to see more of this place. I’m used to not eating. This is so stupendous.”

Leia excused herself.

They strolled through the gardens for a while hand in hand. He told her about all the different species of plants, where they came from what they were used for. The sounds of the birds and the water flowing were soothing, but he was nervous.

What if she rejected him? She probably _should_ reject him. What he had done was wrong. But he knew he couldn’t go on without her. He would have to trust that she was feeling the same way he was.

They came to his favorite spot in the garden. There was a waterfall and a running stream. There were brightly colored fish that came to the surface in the clear water.

“I can’t believe this. It’s so beautiful.”

Rey was beaming. Her smile warmed his soul. He sat down on the garden bench that was there.

“This is my favorite part of the garden. We can swim in the pool there under the waterfall another time if you like.”

He really hoped there would be another time.

He pulled her down next to him.

“Rey, I need to tell you something......well a lot of things actually.”

His voice sounded a little desperate to her, like he had been holding something in that he needed to let out.

His face was solemn. He looked uncomfortable.

Rey wondered what was going on. _I hope it’s not bad news_.

“I don’t know how to do this, or to say this the right way, so I’ll just say it. I love you. I never thought that I would love anyone, especially with the things that I’ve had to do, the wrongs that I’ve done, but I love you.”

He took both of her hands and gazed down at her. His lip was trembling as he tried to get a grip on his nerves and emotions. She could see he was struggling. This was not how he had wanted to do this, he had wanted this to be much happier....

_He loved her too...._

“When the council decided it was time for me to get married, I thought it would just be in name, to fill a political agenda, to produce offspring, make a good example for others due to the fertility crisis. They even gave me the option to not marry someone but to use them as handmaiden instead. At the time, I thought that might be a good idea, because I couldn’t see myself married.”

He was speaking very quickly just trying to get it out before he lost his nerve.

“Then I had the vision of you when I was meditating, from our dream. I agreed based on that vision. I was having second thoughts about it when Mother comm’ed me and said you were in my quarters. I had actually returned to my quarters from training to berate her for bringing you to me so quickly, I had felt pressured and well, you see how she is..”

Then I saw you. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I _knew_ that you were the one. I knew I didn’t want a just a political union. I guess what I am trying to say is that I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you.”

He paused and swallowed. He was barely holding on to his emotional control. He pursed his lips. His eyes were soft but desperate.

”I love you Rey. I love you. I’ve never loved anyone before and I will never love anyone else but you.” His hands were trembling in hers.

“Ben..”

“Please don’t say anything yet, I need to tell you everything. You deserve to know everything.”

He squeezed her hands and took a deep breath.

“I’ve grown used to just taking whatever I want because of who I am, but I won’t force you into circumstances. I want to give you the choices that you deserve.

You are not a prisoner or a slave here, never ever again. Even if things don’t work out between us, you will never have to be a slave or toil in the desert again.

I will take care of you, give you anything you want for the rest of your life, even if that means that you decide to be apart from me.

There are things happening here that are out of our control, but I want to give you a _choice_ , even if that means I might lose you.

“Lose me?”

“What do you know about imprinting?”

“Not much. I’ve had no one to teach me.”

“Before you go into heat for the first time, there is a window of opportunity when you can make a biological tie or an imprint to one male. It’s a one-time thing, because Lycans mate for life. If a bond is established, the female would not be able to mate with anyone else. The scents and pheromones and hormones play a part in it.”

Rey furrowed her brow, trying to figure out where all of this was going.

“When I scented your wrists, I was beginning the process of that. Now for me, it’s an instinct that I can’t resist - especiallybecause I want you so badly. You asked me why I was relieved when I learned that your neck was pink before the traitor had you in his grip; it was because I thought he had scented your neck, which could have biologically imprinted you to him instead. We would never be able to mate, and you would never have a mate at all, because I killed him.”

Your heat is going to progress in a very specific way. How fast depends on a lot of things, but it’s a predictable pattern. As an Alpha, I have all of the instincts inside me to bring you into your heat when I think you are ready and help you get through it. Once it’s starts, there is no reversing it. So, you are going to have a full blown heat in a matter of days.

I can help you delay it a little but, but it is going to happen. That is why your body has probably been feeling a little bit out of control. If you want me to, I can explain in detail everything that will happen, or I can just help you and explain as things progress.

“You don’t need to explain right now, I still don’t understand why you think this would make us lose each other.”

“I’m not done. Please, please let me get it all out.”

He smiled at her, but there was no joy in it. 

“Very rarely, if a male scents the female before her first heat during a very specific time frame, the male can become imprinted on the female. This is extremely rare. A scent gland has to be touched before the heat process starts and it’s only for the very first heat, during a very short window of opportunity.

The male has to be a virgin and have the right DNA. If a male imprint happens, the two are instantly bound, whether or not the female has made a biological imprint or not. The male would never be able to mate with anyone else. The problem with the male imprint is that if either mate dies, they both die.”

He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn’t want to tell her the next part. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“I’m sorry to tell you, that I accidentally imprinted on you, when I brushed your wrist coming in the doorway when we first met. In doing that, I condemned you to die with me, whenever that is.I’m _sorry_ , so sorry, to have put you in danger. There are many who would like to see me dead. I am not an easy man to kill. If my enemies knew about this, they would try to kill you. I’m sorry, Rey, you deserve so much more.”

“Ben..”

“There’s one more thing. I’ve never bred a female, so technically I’m still a Virgin, otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to bond to you.A while ago something triggered my rut. I’m not sure if it was someone’s heat, or if it was just time for one, but it didn’t matter. Physically my body needed to be released.”

“Someone I trusted offered to help me with it. She knew I didn’t want to breed her. I never shared a kiss with her. It was not like that. She was just someone that I trusted. I never had any feelings for her, nor did she for me.”

“She kept me sedated for as long as she could, but eventually I needed the release to end it. It wasn’t something that I could have gone through alone or done by myself. It was just mutual relief, I guess you could say.”

“We would turn to each other occasionally whenever the biological need was too much. It was pure weakness on my part. I wish so much that I would have just waited for you, that none of it would have ever happened, but I didn’t know you existed. I’m sorry. It all seems so _wrong_ now. I am ashamed of it.”

He was trembling slightly, waiting for her rejection or anger. He couldn’t look at her.

“I don’t want to lose you. I should have told you everything sooner, should have made sure you knew what was happening biologically.”

He took her hands again. Would this be the last time he was able to touch her?

“I have been tying you to me without your knowledge or consent. It was a very selfish thing to do. You are still at a point in your cycle where I can stop the biological bond on your end. I want to give you that choice, you deserve to have that choice. I’m not going to choose for you or take the choice from you like so many others have done. It’s because I love you so much, that I am willing to accept your decision, even if it doesn’t include me. I want you to be happy and safe above all else. I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me.”

He looked defeated, ashamed, desperate. He was solemn as he waited for her judgement to fall on him. He waited for her to say something. He waited for the pain.

“Ben, do you think my feelings for you are purely biological? That we are slaves to pheromones and hormones, that the Lycan in you and I dictates all of our decisions? I don’t.”

“Your feelings for me?”

There was a glimmer of hope....

He was holding his breath, waiting for her response.

“Ben, something started happening in my heart when I looked into your eyes for the first time. I didn’t know what it was. I just knew that you were the only person that has ever brought me peace, that I felt safe with, that felt like _home_.”

Her tears started to flow.

“I realized earlier today what that feeling was. I had never experienced it before. But I know _now_ what it is.”

“I don’t care about our biology, or how we got here, who you were with before, or who you used to be or about the things that you have done. I see you, and I know you, and I love the man that you are right now. I love you too, so much. Yes, I love you. I don’t want to lose you or ever be apart from you. You are my home.”

He was a drowning man that had just been given a lifeline. _He didn’t deserve her......_

He crushed her to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair.He let out the breath that he had been holding as relief and joy swamped him.

“Oh Rey, my love, my love...” A tear rolled down his face.

He took her face into his hands and gazed into her eyes. He couldn’t believe she was real.

“I want to wake up with you every day and watch you with our children and go to sleep with you every night. I want to grow a pack with you. I want you at my side always. I can’t think of anything else but you.”

He leaned down and kissed her lips for the first time with the knowledge that she loved him back.

It was different from before. She felt their love flowing between each other’s hearts and minds, it was more tender, more intoxicating. She felt drunk on it.

“My love, my only love.....”

They weren’t using words, they just opened their minds to each other.

“ _I want to share everything with you. All of my love, my body, my heart, my very soul....._

_“Alpha, I love you.”_

_“Cuyir ner kar'taylir darasuum par eyn ca'nara, cuyir ner riduur.”(Be my love for all time, be my wife.)_

_“Elek ner kar'taylir darasuum elek.” (Yes, my love, yes.)_

He stopped kissing her. The softness in his eyes was enough to make her start crying again. He took the ring from his pocket. It was a deep purple gemstone that encased a large star shaped diamond that had naturally formed inside of the gem. It had an unusual twinkling property to it. It was the only one of its kind, and had been in his family for generations. It was priceless.

 _She_ was priceless he thought.

“This is the Star of Naboo. It belonged to my Grandmother Padme’, a Queen of Naboo. It has been in my family for generations. It is only fitting that you should have it because you are the brightest star in the entire Universe. Tell me again, that you will be my wife, that you choose me to be your husband. I need to hear you say it with words.”

“Yes, I choose you. Ben, I want to be your wife and bear your children. We will make our own pack. I’m _glad_ we are bound. I never want to be apart from you. I love you, I love you so much. My heart feels like it’s about to burst...”

He slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

“Ben, it’s beautiful. It looks like a twinkling star in the night sky.”

 _There was that look of wonder again_.

“It’s yours, now. It’s right where it should be on the hand of the next Princess of Naboo.”

“You know I don’t care about any of that. I only want _you_.”

“I know, and it makes me love you even more.”

He bent his head to take her lips again. He planted little kisses all over her face, down her jaw. He wanted her neck, it was natural and right.

Now that she had freely agreed to be his, his instincts were driving him give her his claim-mark. It couldn’t wait. He wouldn’t be able to wait. There was no way he was waiting....


	8. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finally claims his mate, something is afoot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert. If you are avoiding it, skip to “Claimed, she thought..”

Everything inside of him was pushing him to claim her, here and now. He unhooked the clasp of her cloak from her throat. It was as sensual to him as if she were stripping off all of her clothes, because of the gravity of what he was about to do.

He kissed and nipped at her neck. When he licked her little pink gland, she couldn’t hold back the sound of her pleasure. He was trembling in anticipation. He held her close and rubbed his neck against hers, nuzzled into her hair. He breathed her in, savoring her scent, the feel of her body pressed to his. He was breathless with his desire for her. She moaned and arched into him.

“Alpha” she whispered in between her sighs. She needed something, she just didn’t know what it was....

It was time. There would be no more waiting. He bit into her neck just below her ear, where her swollen pink scent gland was. He could taste her blood in his mouth, a foretaste of her impending heat. He drank it in, lapped at it, savored her euphoric scent and her taste.

He nibbled more to make sure that it left a good mark. His mark. Everyone would see that she was _his_ , that she had been claimed. There was no turning back now. She was _his_ , they were bound. No one would be able to take her away from him now.

“Mine.” He growled.

The deep vibrations in his chest rattled her frame and sent a jolt of pleasure down her spine. Suddenly her corset seemed way too tight..

Her scent intensified. He could smell the proof of her arousal, the sweet wetness that was running down her legs. She was squirming in his arms, mindless with needing him so much.

“I am here my little Omega Mate. I have claimed you as my own. You will always be in my care. There is nothing to fear. I will always keep you safe. You are mine.”

He tasted his mark once more and with a firm stroke of his tongue willed it to close. As the mark closed, the unique hormones that were present in his saliva for that purpose, made her womb contract and her first orgasm hit her.

She cried out and threw her head back as her body spasmed. He held her firmly as she trembled and shuddered through the blinding pleasure of her very first release. He loved the look of her face as her pleasure, the pleasure _he_ had given her, contorted her expression. He spoke to her mind to reassure her. He was in full Alpha mode.

“Yes, my sweet little Omega, what a good mate you are, showing me your pleasure without fear. You have done so well. We will enjoy strong breeding. Your Alpha is pleased. Yes, You are _mine_. You have been _claimed_. No one can take you from my care now.”

He was so hard, it was painful. Just the sound of her claim-cry was enough to make him almost spill over onto himself. It was all he could do not to touch himself just to relieve it. It wouldn’t take much. But no. He was saving all of his seed for her. It would not be wasted. He could wait.

When she finally stilled, she layed her head on his shoulder. She was at peace, content, sated. She closed her eyes and savored his scent, the strong arms that held her and the rhythm of his breathing. He rocked her gently.

 _Claimed_ she thought.... it made her feel cherished and protected.

“Are you okay, my love?”

“Yes, I’m _more_ than okay.”

“We need to eat, ner vod’ika. (my little mate) I have a duel and you need to prepare your body for what is to come.”

“For what is to come?”

“That was just a tiny sample of what you and I are going to share when your heat progresses, you are going to need all of your strength.”

He gave her a crooked smile, there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“Well if that’s the case, then maybe it is _you_ that will need all of your strength.”

“I hope so.”

He re-fastened her cloak around her throat. He really didn’t want to cover his mark, but he knew he had to with her heat so close.

Otherwise she would be wearing the traditional engagement collar with the cutout to highlight the claim-mark.

He would be thinking about the sounds she had made for him for awhile....

He picked her up and carried her to the table that had been prepared for them.He set her down in her chair and moved his chair so that he could sit close enough to feed her and touch her.

She gazed up at him. It made his heart constrict in his chest.

“Cyar’ika, You look completely ravaged. It’s beautiful. I want you to always look this way.”

He fed her a tiny piece of meat and held her hand.

“Ben, are you always going to be hand feeding me like this?”

“I don’t know, it’s an instinct, maybe it will go away later. I just need to tend to your needs in this small way, as I will always care for your needs. Why, does it bother you?”

“No. I was just wondering. It’s not a male imprint thing is it? I mean if someone else were to see you do it, would they be able to guess that you imprinted on me?”

He fed her a piece of fruit on a tiny silver skewer. He was completely focused on her mouth, her lips, whether or not she was ready for another bite.

Leia sat down. She was whispering.

“Ben, you can’t feed her like that in front of witnesses. They could figure things out.”

“See. That’s what I said.”

Rey sat back and crossed her arms.

“You’re learning very quickly Rey, that’s good.”

He scanned the room. There were four storm troopers in proximity that could have seen. Phasma and three subordinates.

“I can alter their memories after. Please don’t make me stop.”

Leia gave him an incredulous look.

“Alright, but you will have to be more vigilant in the future.”

“I see you are wearing my mother’s ring. Congratulations, both of you.”

She smiled at them, giddy excitement bubbling just beneath her calm surface.

“Yes. This beautiful creature, the very reason for the breath in my lungs, has chosen to be my wife, my Empress, Mother to my children, my everything.”

To her mind: _I love you so much, so much...._

He kissed her hand and gazed at her with pure love and devotion on his face. Anyone could see that he was in love with her.

“Mother, you can announce the engagement, the wedding, whatever you need to do.” He waved his hand, he was still intently focused on Rey.

“She has my claim-mark.”

Leia already knew. She had heard Rey crying out in the throes of her claiming. _Everyone_ there had heard. Anyone who had ever received a claim-mark knew what that specific cry, a claim-cry sounded like.

“That’s wonderful. I will do everything I can to prepare while you are away. Are you finished feeding her yet? I need to fix her hair and you need to eat as well. We don’t have too much time left.”

“Yes Ben, please eat. I am full. You forget I don’t need to eat very much.”

“Oh but you will _need_ to be eating more soon, I hope..”

That had the desired effect. A nice pink blush.

He smirked at her.

She turned to Leia who set to fixing her hair and touching up her makeup.

“Rey, I’m so elated for you. I’ve never seen Ben so happy, ever. You seem happy too.”

“I am, you were right. This was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I _love_ him Leia, and he loves me.”

“It’s all I ever really wanted for you two. Now a word of caution. With your claiming, your feelings are going to be much more visible to other people than you think. We don’t want the Universe to know how much you mean to each other. You are going to have to try to appear a little bit more indifferent towards one and other in public. Think arranged marriage. You do understand why this is important?”

“Yes, I do. He can’t just keep wiping everyone’s memories of us. It’s not safe for people to know what we are to each other, you are right.”

“That’s right. Again, we always have to play a part in public. You can show your true devotion in private.”

“Of course. You are so right.”

She smiled at Leia.

“Thank you. Thank you for everything.”

“I’ve always wanted a daughter, and now I have one.”

She gave her a warm hug.

 

Ben wolfed down his food. It was just fuel at this point, there was no time to enjoy it. When he was done he approached Phasma and the other storm troopers. He used the force to bend their minds. “You escorted the Supreme Leader to the gardens, you did not see anything unusual.”

“We did not see anything unusual”

“Phasma, you will erase all security footage of our visit here.”

“I will erase all security footage of your visit here.”

He pretended not to know that his mind trick didn’t work on her, but she got the message.

“Good, we are just getting ready to move to the training hall, follow my lead.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader”

“Supreme Leader, May I have a word?”

“Yes, What is it Captain?”

She lowered her voice.

“Watch your back today. Hux is planning something. That is all I know. I will be at your service should you require assistance, if anything goes wrong.”

“Does he know my itinerary for today?”

“No, only myself and your team.”

“If anything happens, we have to keep the itinerary, no matter what. At 1500, we are on my shuttle. Also, I want you to personally guard my mother and my betrothed while we are dueling. No one touches Rey. Understood?”

“Acknowledged.”

“Thank you Captain Phasma. Dismissed.”

Of course Hux was planning something, when was he _not_ plotting against him? Maybe he did need to die today. Phasma would not have said anything if it weren’t a credible threat.

 

Hux had been watching them all day from the security center. He’d recorded everything so that he could examine the footage later. He was pretty adept at reading lips. One thing was clear.

The little bitch meant something to Ren. The way he was feeding her. Pathetic! How he was going to enjoy taking her away from him. Too bad the security technician hadn’t succeeded, he thought.

It didn’t matter. There was still time to send others. She wouldn’t last long unprotected on the ship, once Ren was incapacitated or better yet, dead. And then there were his men who would be ready to act when no one was looking.

He smiled to himself, pleased with his plan. They were leaving the gardens now. He pulled the data chip and tucked it into his surcoat.

He inserted a different data chip and set a 48 hour timer for transmission on it. Just in case. A little _insurance_ policy, he thought to himself. He headed toward the training hall. He knew he would probably lose today, but he didn’t care. Whether he won or lost, he was still going to come out on top. Ren was going to fall, one way or another.

 

Ben returned to the table and took Rey’s hand, the tiny hand now wearing _his_ family ring. He sheltered her under his other arm. Everyone else fell into place as they proceeded to the training hall.

She spoke to his mind:

“ _Ben, your mother wanted me to remind you that we have a part to play. We can’t let people see how we feel, it’s too dangerous. But we can still speak like this, so it won’t be so bad. So get rid of those wonderful puppy dog eyes of your when you look at me. Think arranged marriage. Think about how you felt when you were annoyed with her for pressuring you.”_

_“What puppy dog eyes? Yes, I know my little star, I know, I was actually going to talk to you about this. It’s the price we pay for being in power.”_

_“Now, go in there and bring that snake Hux to his knees so we can leave here. I want more of you. Alpha.”_

_She glanced up at him. His face was blank._

_“Was that a test?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“How did I do?”_

_“Sadly, you passed.”_

_He growled at her in her mind. A shiver of pleasure shot down her spine._

_“How did I do?”_

_“Unfortunately you passed my test as well.”_

_“That’s alright. There’s always later.”_

He glanced down at her. The faintest smile touched the corner of his mouth.


	9. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux pays but is everything ok?

They had arrived.

The training Hall was not the regular training room. It consisted of a training floor with a large upper gallery with seating for spectators. Duels and challenges were held here and sometimes exhibitions.

There was a box for the Emperor on the lowest platform.

He escorted Rey to his throne inside the box and Leia sat down beside her. Phasma stood at their backs.

He kissed Rey’s cheek and whispered to her:

“I love you. Remember at 1500 we are on the shuttle no matter what. Captain Phasma will get you there if anything goes wrong.”

She spoke to his mind;

“Goes wrong? What could go wrong?”

“I don’t know, Hux is a snake. He really needs to die.”

“Good luck My Lord.”

She smiled up at him. She was already playing her part.

He kissed her hand and said:

“Thank you My Lady.”

He stepped down to prepare himself. Hux was on the other end of the floor, just below the High Council’s box, looking nervous.

The gallery was full and the entire council was there. There were more than a few people there that wanted to see Hux get what was coming to him. He strode to the center of the floor, his light sabre held loosely in his hand.

“Before we begin, I would like to introduce my betrothed, The Lady Rey.”

All eyes turned to her. She nodded her head. The crowd murmured.

“I will be dueling General Hux today because he had initiated an indirectchallenge through his disrespect toward my future Empress. It will not be tolerated.”

“General Hux, Before we begin, is there anything you would like to say?”

“No Supreme Leader.”

 _Of course not,_ he thought. He could get out of this by apologizing to Rey publicly, but no. He was too arrogant and defiant.

“Then let us begin.”

He stood in the center of the floor, relaxed and confident.

Hux ran at him with his yellow light sabre raised and Ben easily stepped out of his way as Hux tripped and fell. He stood waiting for him to get back up with a smirk on his face. The crowd laughed.

Hux picked himself up and came at him again. This time he blocked him and parried with him, just to make it look good. He flourished his sabre in between strikes. This was child’s play.

Hux was starting to sweat.

“I don’t want to hurt you Hux, you know what you need to do.”

They were circling each other.

Rey thought it looked like they were dancing.

“Ha. never! I’m not apologizing to that Omega bitch.”

Now he was getting angry. _Maybe he did want to hurt him...._

His expression grew wild as he stepped back and went into his battle stance, his ferile eyes looking straight down his crackling red sabre at Hux. Hux had been fighting with the basic forms. Ben had learned those when he was a child.

How _dare_ he refer to her as a bitch! He was _never_ going to do be able to do that again. _Maybe he should relieve him of his tongue......_

He broke the stance and slashed Hux across the chest using a violent back handed stroke. It tore open his tunic and his blood spattered on the floor.

Rey tried not to flinch. The violence of it, and the passion of Ben’s movements had shocked her.

Leia took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

His anger was rising and his hair hung wildly in his face.

“Yield, while you still can.”

“No.”

“You dare tell me no! You are no Alpha.!” It was loud enough for all to hear.

He was right, Rey thought. _The Alpha was Ben. There was no doubt. He was magnificent._

He whirled around Hux with lethal grace as he slashed Hux’s back open. Hux cried out as more of his blood stained the floor.

 _Yes, my Alpha_ , she thought. _How dare he presume to challenge you.._..

This wasn’t like her to revel in someone else’s pain. But he was _her_ mate. _It must be my claiming_...she thought. She couldn’t stomach this Beta challenging her Alpha in such a disrespectful way. It was _wrong_. It angered her.

Hux blindly waved his Sabre towards Ben. He easily blocked him and hit him in the mouth with the hilt of his own sabre. Blood flowed from his nose and mouth as he fell to his knees in front of him.

The crowd murmured.

“Yield.”

He held his sabre at Hux’s throat. It crackled and surged as it emitted a hot red glow to the side of his face.

A few people gasped.

“Its over, you can’t beat me and you know it. Submit and I will spare your life.”

“It’s not over.” He smiled and coughed as he laughed, his blood flowing down his chin.

Hux pulled a dagger from his boot and stabbed Ben in his thigh.

The audience took in a collective breath.

“That’s against the rules Hux, are you really that much of a _coward_? I could have easily killed you ten times over by now using the force, but I followed the rules because I am     a man. I am an Alpha. I don’t need to cheat to win. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Too bad that technician didn’t take your bitch.” He smiled again, waiting.

He was going to die now, there was no coming back from that. He had been behind Rey’s attack. His rage was rising. He was going to _enjoy_ seeing Hux’s Head separated from his body.

He raised his sabre a look of wild anticipation consuming his expression when abruptly, he realized he was dizzy.

 _Poison_. He reached for Rey.

“ _I’ve been poisoned, tell Phasma.”_

Rey motioned to Phasma.

“Poison. He needs you.”

” _Ben! Talk to me. Are you all right?”_

He didn’t respond.

As Phasma moved away from Rey and toward Ren, another watched and waited for his chance to grab Rey. All eyes were on Ren.

The hooded figure was almost close enough to reach her. Leia turned her head and looked right at him. _Did she see him or was it a coincidence_? He froze.

 Rey knew he was barely strong enough to stand. She could tell that much from his mind. If he faltered, it would be viewed as a sign of weakness. She had to do something, so that Phasma could get him off the training floor before he collapsed.

She stepped out from the box. All eyes turned to her. The predator stepped back into the shadows. He hadn’t planned for this. He had missed his opportunity. His Master was not going to be pleased or forgiving.

She spoke:

“Stop! My Lord, although he offended me, I do not want his death on my conscience. He did break the rules of the duel by stabbing you, which in and of itself is an act of treason. Truly, the actions of a coward.”

“I will respect your wishes, My Lady...Guards, take him away.”

Phasma’s team restrained Hux and surrounded Ben as Phasma very discreetly supported Ben’s weight as she escorted him off of the training floor.

They were out of public view now. Ben spoke very quickly.

“Get us to the shuttle. Find out what kind of poison it is. You can’t take the knife out yet, it’s in an artery. We’re still leaving. Make sure there’s a Med droid on my ship. Hux was behind Rey’s attack. We can’t stay here. Mother, I think you should join us. Rey, I hope you remember how to fly. I’ve programmed the auto....”

“Ben!”

He fell to the ground, mid-sentence.

Rey’s heart dropped in her chest. No.no.no..She reached for his mind, but couldn’t reach him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers. I hope the Hux smack down was enough for you. If you like this fic, please comment. It’s what keeps me pumping out chapters. Maybe if you are good, we will have another bonus chapter?


	10. Always Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Leia and Rey flee from an unknown threat.

Ben was unconscious. Phasma picked him up and rucked him all the way to the shuttle bay. The route was clear. She could alter the security footage later if need be.

Rey called to him acrosstheir bond. He didn’t answer.

 _Was he dying?_ She couldn’t even think about that...not after they had finally...no..not when she.... _needed_ him..

She held his hand as Phasma carried him. Leia held her other hand.

Phasma layed him out on the shuttle quarters bed. A Med-Droid scurried around him, taking samples, removing the knife, cauterizing and stitching his wound.

It droned out its diagnosis in a robotic voice.

“Poison detected, Synox. Administering antidote, now”

“Synox! How is he still alive!” Rey covered her mouth, shocked. Synox was always fatal. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t wrap her mind around it..

“Captain Phasma, we need to leave now. Your loyalty will be rewarded.”

She inclined her head to Leia and exited the shuttle.

“Rey, we’ve planned for poison. He’s going to be fine, I _promise_. Right now, I need you to pilot us off of this ship. Can you do that?”

“Yes.”

“Hurry please, we’ve got to go, _now_.”

Leia looked down at her son. He was shivering and sweating, with fever.

 _That had never happened before_...she thought. She kissed his forehead.

“I think maybe you were right. Hux needs to die.”

“How’s he doing? I can’t reach his mind.” Rey sounded panicked.

“He’s holding his own. As soon as we get into hyper-space I’ll explain everything.”

Rey punched the launch sequence and engaged the auto-pilot course that Ben had laid in earlier.

“Can you disable the transponder? We don’t want anyone to know where we are going.”

“Yes, give me a moment.” The ship jumped to hyper-space, she found the transponder switch and turned it off.

Leia picked up a Holo Pad and sent a message. She needed to take control of the previous turn of events.

“ _General Armitage Hux was incarcerated today for committing a treasonous act during a duel with the Supreme Leader. “This act of cowardice will not be tolerated,”stated Councilwoman Solo._

_The Emperor and his betrothed, The Lady Rey have left on their engagement tour. A tribunal will be scheduled upon their return. The wedding is scheduled for next month at the High Palace on Coruscant.”_

She sent that to the Council and the General Information Agency.

Then she sent her own message to Councilwoman Holdo:

“ _Amilyn, in case you didn’t notice, Hux stabbed my son with a poisoned dagger today. It was Synox. He also admitted to being responsible for an attack on Lady Rey this morning in his quarters._

_When Lady Rey spoke at the duel, I saw another trying to move on us. It was a hooded figure, I couldn’t make out much more than that. Increase security for the Council and put extra security on on Hux. Make sure some of our own people are present. I sense something much larger at work here. I will contact you when I can. L.O.S._

Now that they were in hyper-space, Rey ran to Ben.

“Please wake up. Ner Vod” (My Mate) she was sobbing uncontrollably now, her head on his chest.

“Rey, listen to me. He’sgoing to be fine in two days time. He always is.”

She put her hand on her shoulder.

“What do you mean _always_?”

She hiccuped and tried to calm herself enough to listen.

“He’s done this many times before, in order to build up a resistance to the poison.”

“How many times?”

“Oh, at least forty.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“He’ll be out for at least 48 hours. When he wakes up, he will be as good as new, I _promise_.”

She could breathe again, but now she was exhausted.

“Rey sweetheart, why don’t you change into your bed clothes and rest for a while. It’s going to be at least a day until we reach Naboo. It’s been a long day for all of us.”

“Alright Leia, I think I will. If anything happens with the ship, wake me up.”

She changed into her bed clothes and gazed down at Ben. She _loved_ him. The thought of losing him made her sick. She _needed_ him. When had she ever needed anyone to live as much?

He was shivering. She could feel the heat coming off of his body. He was burning up. She stripped off his tunic, it was drenched in sweat. His legs were so heavy, but she managed to get his boots off. The med droid had already cut off his pants. She got a damp cloth and pressed to to his bare skin. It felt right to run her hands all over his body.

He needed to cool down. She reached out with the force and instinctively scanned him. She could see that his liver and kidneys were ridding him of the poison, but the fever was dehydrating him. He needed fluids. There was a virus of some sort causing the fever. She only wished she knew how to heal him.

She summoned the Med-Droid.

“Administer chilled IV fluids with fever reduction protocol.”

“Affirmative.”

She climbed into bed with him, her head against his chest so she could hear his comforting heartbeat.

“There, there my strong Alpha, I am here, you are not alone.”

She stroked his hair, his face, kissed his eyelids.

He cried out in his sleep. He was dreaming, or having a nightmare or just delirious. She wondered what it could be about. The next thing she knew, she had joined him in his nightmare.

A disfigured creature was torturing him. He was suspended in the air, his spine bending backward unnaturally. The creature smiled as Ben yelled out in agony.

_Ri’ia, this was a memory...._

Hux stood quietly in the background and watched. Was that a smirk on his lips? _Hux_. Now she wished she could kill him herself.

“Ben!”

He saw her then.

“Rey, run! I don’t want Snoke to hurt you..”

She didn’t run. She knew this was his nightmare, something from his past.

The creature twisted his spine, delighting in Ben’s cry of agony.

“Ben, wake up! It’s only a dream.”

“A dream..”

The next thing she knew, she was back in the bed with him.

Tears stained her face.

His eyes fluttered open.

“Oh, thank the Stars!”

She planted kisses all over his face.

“I thought I was loosing you....”

“Rey, you pulled me out of my nightmare...thank you.”

His voice sounded much weaker than he wanted it to.

She just smiled and nodded as the tears flowed down her face and onto his, as she held his face in her trembling hands.

“What happened? I feel terrible.”

“Hux poisoned you with that blade remember?”

“Yes. What kind of poison?”

“Synox.” She choked on that word. It was all crashing down on her. Her fear of losing him and everything that had happened today. Her emotions were wildly out of control. Sadness about the dream, joy that he was awake, fear he wouldn’t recover, anger towards Hux. It was all too much.

“How long have I been out?”

“Less than an hour. Listen, you need to drink as much as you can. This fever is too much. You liver and kidneys are getting rid of the Synox fine, but the fever is dehydrating you. I think it’s some kind of virus. Here, drink. Please drink.”

“Rey, Cyar’ika, how do you know all of this?”

“I scanned you with the force. I can see everything that’s going on inside your body. I just wish I knew how to heal you....”

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She was such a wonder, his mate. His _mate_...he still could barely believe she was his. The way she had cried out in pleasure for him earlier, he wanted to hear her do that again and again..

“You scanned me with the force......You are able to do that already? You are so amazing. Truly a miracle. Thank you little mate, for taking care of me, but it is I that should be taking care of you.”

He gazed up at her with pure admiration on his face. He _loved_ her. It was still so new.

“Words can not decsribe how much I love you...”

He tried to sit up to take her lips and found that he couldn’t. She bent her head to his and kissed him slowly.

She spoke to him silently across their bond. _Love you so much, so much...my Alpha, mine..._

He lifted the sheet up for her.

“Come here my beautiful little mate. Come rest with me. My body needs more time. I’ve never woken up so soon after Synox Poison before, I still can’t move yet.”

“Only if you drink all of this water.” She was serious.

He rolled his eyes at her.

“Ok.”

He guzzled down the whole bottle. He had a hard time lifting it to his mouth. He was that weak.

She climbed into bed and spooned her back against his chest. She had barely settled against him, using his other arm as her pillow when his heavy arm fell across her. He was already asleep. The weight of it comforted her. She followed him moments later. They slept peacefully for a few hours.

——————————-

Leia sat in the front of the ship, sipping a cup of Deychin Tea. She was tired. _It’s always something_ , she thought.

Just when she was able to find an ounce of happiness, Ben finding his mate and falling in love, for example, something would have to ruin it. This time it was poison. What would it be next time? She just wanted some peace after so many years of fighting for it. The war was over. Where was her peace?

As if in response a Holo popped up. It was Councilwoman Holdo. _Her with that purple hair,_ Leia thought.

“Leia, I’m so glad I was able to reach you. Yes, I think you are right, something is in play. Phasma alerted me. She found this footage and sent it to me.”

It was the shuttle. A hooded figure placed a device under the hull. Moments later Phasma stepped off of the shuttle and they departed.

“That doesn’t look like one of Hux’s to me. That appears to be the same person I saw moving on Rey and I earlier.”

“That’s what I thought. I’ll see what I can find out. Be careful. That looked like a disabler-type tracker. Stay in touch. May the force be with you.”

“Thank you Amilyn.”

The holo closed.

Leia pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She was getting a headache. _Always something..._...

She opened a Comm.

“Do you read me? Where are you. I need your help.”

She started the escape pod sequence. If need be she could put Ben in Rey in the pod and stay with the shuttle. If they were disabled and attacked, He would be in no condition to protect them. Synox paralyxed the motor functions.

He wouldn’t even be able to stand today, that is if he even regained consciousness. She needed to wake them.

She tapped on the door to the quarters. _No answer._

She peeked her head in to see Ben and Rey spooned together sleeping peacefully. It made her heart happy to see them together. They looked like they were made for each other. The only thing better would be grand babies....

She hated to wake them up.

“Rey, Sweetheart, I need you to wake up.”

She shook her arm. Rey’s eyes opened.

“What is it?”

“Someone put a disabling tracker on the ship. We need to get you and Ben into the escape pod.”

Ben’s eyes flew open. He looked alarmed.

“Someone’s coming for Rey, that much I can see...”

_Why couldn’t he see anything else?_

“Mother, Take Rey and leave in the pod, I’ll join you later.”

“No. I’m not leaving you, you’re too weak.”

He knew she was right.

“Go Leia! Go, so you can rescue us later.”

“Yes, Go Mother. Hurry, we don’t have much time.”

As if on cue, the power shut down and they dropped out of hyper-space

Leia hurried into the pod and hit the launch button. When she was clear of the ship. She opened a Comm.

“How far out are you? Hurry. Change of plan. I’m in the pod, someone has disabled the shuttle..What looks like an old Imperial Class Star Destroyer is approaching. Ben and Rey are still on board our shuttle and Ben is down with Synox poisoning.....”

————————————-

Ben pulled the IV out of his arm. He tried to stand. His legs were jello. He willed them to hold him, using the force, but it was far from what he would need to be able to fight.

He wrapped his arms protectively around Rey and nuzzled into her neck.

“I can’t stand yet my little star. You should have gone with Mother. I can’t protect you properly.”

“Maybe not, but I can protect you.”

If it weren’t for his imprint, he would have _insisted_ that she leave him and save herself. It wouldn’t matter now, if he died, she died. His imprint had robbed him of the ability to sacrifice himself for her.

“I bought you an engagement gift, it’s there in the closet. It might come in handy.”

Rey pulled a beautifully carved quarterstaff out from the closet. It was made of Ch’hala wood, a very rare and expensive wood known to amplify use of the force when wielded by force-sensitives.

“Ben, it’s beautiful. I love it.”

She wrapped her arms around him and looked up into his face.

“If we die here, I want you to know how much I love you and how much I wish we could have had children together. It would be my only regret.”

She was trying to hold back her tears. There had been so many tears today.

“Rey. I love you, never forget that, no matter what happens, remember our love.”

His beautiful little mate. He was going to give his last drop of blood to protect her. Even that wouldn’t be enough. No matter what he did to sacrifice for her, she would die with him.....

He felt so helpless.

“We’re not going to die here. We’ll figure out some way to survive. I’m very motivated to live. We still need to visit the cottage. You and I have a heat to share.”

His words sent a jolt of pleasure down her spine. _How could she be thinking of that at a time like this....._

He wished that he actually believed what he was saying to her.

He bent his head and kissed her lips. _It felt like a goodbye._

He reached out for his Sabre with the Force. They were as ready as they were going to be.

The ship jolted as the larger ship’s shuttle docked with theirs.

Rey shivered. She couldn’t help it. She was afraid.

“Your Alpha is here. There is nothing to fear. I won’t let them harm you.”

The words soothed her. He wished he felt more sure about that. He could barely hold his Sabre. The force wasn’t cooperating with him either. He should have been able to tell much more about who was coming. He would pour every ounce of his remaining strength into fighting whoever this was that was coming for her.

The boarding ramp opened with a hiss. A dozen Lycans in shifted form charged in. Ben dispatched a few with his light sabre. He tried to force choke another, but it didn’t work. _Was he so weak that he couldn’t use the force?_

Rey spun to his back and disabled a few more with her quarter staff.

Seven Lycans lay on the floor. The remaining survivors retreated back through the door. Another twelve hooded figures came in.

Ray charged them. She growled, whirling and wielding her staff as if it were a part of her own arm. They were afraid of her.

Ben thought it was the second most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His strength was completely gone. He collapsed back down onto the bed.

 _If that’s the last thing I ever see, it was all worth it,_ he thought.

He couldn’t even hold his head up to see what was happening. He was slipping into unconsciousness again.

There were too many of them. One of the intruders slipped a snare over her head. The more she fought, the more it constricted.

The tallest figure spoke.

“Don’t fight and it won’t choke you.”

She stilled. She couldn’t see Ben and he wasn’t speaking to her mind.

“Check her neck.”

A subordinate moved her hair to inspect her neck.

“She has a mark.”

“Unfortunate.”

He stepped closer and took her scent.

“This is the mate.”

He waved his hand toward Ben.

“She’s very close to her heat.”

“Inject him then.”

“What do you want with me? I’ll go with you but you can’t kill him. If you kill him, I’ll die too. If you want me alive, he has to live.”

“Inject him. Bring them both.”

The tallest intruder turned and walked out.

“Nooo!”

“ _Ben, I love you.”_

_Rey._

His voice was faint in her mind, just a whisper.

“Stop. You’re going to kill him. He’s been poisoned!”

They injected Ben with something.

His body spasmed with the seizures caused by the injection. He was completely incapacitated.

Two of them picked up still convulsing Ben and carried him off of the shuttle and onto their ship.

Rey struggled against the snare.

“Ben!”

She was giving in to hysterics. _This couldn’t be happening....._

One of them injected her with a tranquilizer and carried her off as well.

———————————————

Leia watched from the Millenium Falcon as the star destroyer jumped into hyper space.

“Don’t worry sweetheart. We’ll find them. I’ve still got a few tricks of my own. As soon as they drop out of hyperspace, we’ll have them.”

“ I need to get back on the shuttle.”

“Anything for you, Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to reward you sooner, dear readers, but can you believe this: all 6000 words of chapter 10 were completely deleted from my files. I had to re-create it. Ugh. But anyway, here it is. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think. It keeps me going.....


	11. The Footage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux makes his threat about the footage that is set to broadcast, Phasma remembers her time with Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers. This is your bonus chapter. Yay! 
> 
> Warning. Filthy Smut after the words. “She turned and left.” Really, I can’t believe this trash came from my brain. But if that’s your thing, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> If you skipped the smut, pick up where it says “afterwards..” This gives you a perspective on what Phasma thinks about Ben and Rey.

Hux sat on a cot in his cell. The dried blood was still on his face.

“You there. I need to speak to Captain Phasma.”

“You don’t get to ask for things, traitor. They will talk to you when they feel like it.”

“Fine. Would you at least get a message to her? Tell her that if I don’t get to speak to her within the next 24 hours, her footage is set to be automatically released to the General Public over a pre-scheduled broadcast.”

A guard commed Holdo.

“You might want to listen to the last two minutes of footage.”

 

————————

Councilwoman Holdo summoned Captain Phasma to her office.

She was sitting very professionally behind her desk with her lilac locks coiffed to perfection as always.

Captain Phasma entered.

“You have summoned me Madame Councilwoman?”

“Yes Captain, it seems that General Hux has been asking for you from his cell. Here,take a look.”

She played the footage for her.

“What can you tell me about this?”

“I believe Hux intends to blackmail me. A while ago he hinted to me that he had footage of the Emperor and I in a compromising situation. I told him I was not interested. I’m sure he thinks that this is his get out of jail free card so to speak.”

She rolled her eyes. _Hux was so pathetic._

“I really could care less. However, with his upcoming nuptials, the Emperor may not want this footage released. May I recommend you speak to him about this? I will not cause any problems either way. It sounds like Hux put a timer on a chip, to automatically broadcast.”

“May I ask what the nature of the footage was?”

“I’m not sure what he has, because he didn’t show it to me, but I assume it would be something he captured when I was assisting the Supreme Leader in dealing with an unexpected rut.”

She cleared her throat. This was a bit awkward to discuss even for someone like her.

“So, it’s going to be sexual in nature?”

“Yes, and it may paint the Supreme Leader in a less than ideal light.”

_Leia was not going to be happy about this......_

“Captain Phasma, see if you can locate the chip. We don’t have much time. I’d like to avoid this if at all possible. Also, for the time being, don’t engage Hux.”

“Understood.”

She turned and left.

 

———————————————

 

Phasma was pretty sure she knew which incident had been recorded, because it was the next day that she found the surveillance chip and destroyed it.

She couldn’t help but think about what had transpired between them.

 

Emperor Ren was strapped to a table and blindfolded in her quarters.

She still wore her armor. Whereas, Lord Ren wore his arm garters and wraps and nothing else.

Her voice had been firm. It held the authority of the Alpha that she was.

“You will not move. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, who?”

“Yes Mistress.”

_How she had liked to hear him say it, that first time..._

“You will do _exactly_ as I say. Any infraction will earn you a stripe and deprive you of your reward.”

“Understood?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“You are rutting with no mate. How very _dirty_ , how weak of you. You don’t deserve to breed. You need someone to take you in hand.”

 

She had removed her gloves.She put her hands on his stomach and slid them down his hips to the very edge of his mating glands on each side. She traced her fingers around the edges. His cock had jumped and leaked profusely in anticipation.

“Good boy.”

She had noticed how his body had reacted to her praise.

_Yes. Exactly what she had hoped for._

She had worked him firmly with her hands. Soon his legs shook. She had brought him quickly toward his climax with her well practiced strokes. As soon as he got close to his release, she tugged his balls back down roughly and pinched his knot when it began to swell.

It was a roller coaster of pleasure and pain, of hope and disappointment. He hung on for quite a while. His stomach muscles had trembled. He had wanted to thrust himself into her hands and finish so badly. Sweat beaded on his forehead. Finally he had _broken_ for her, just a little.

“Please Mistress.”

“Are you begging me? That is rather pathetic coming from you.”

“No Mistress.”

“It sounds like it to me.”

All the while she had only intensified her relentless strokes..

“Tell me what it is you want.”

“I want to move, I want to come. Please.”

She had taken his blindfold off and stared him directly in the eye. Her voice had been stern, her face emotionless.

“No. You will do _exactly_ what I say. You will have to wait. You will remain _still_ , you will not _come_. It is for your own good. If I let you come now, you will only want more. Didn’t you say you wanted me to help you end your rut? This is how it ends.”

Then she had released him all together. She knew he had throbbed at the loss of her touch, as hard as he had ever been, as frustrated as he had ever been.

His cock had been so engorged that it was purple and shiny and a constant stream of his fluids had run down the shaft.

She stepped away from the table for a moment and returned with some water. He thought she was going to let him drink but she had poured it over his cock instead. He gasped and jumped from the shock of the cold water.

“I told you not to move. Tsk, tsk. Very naughty.”

She lashed out with her crop and painted a few red stripes on his thighs.

What a beautiful sight that had been.

_The Supreme Leader of the known Galaxy with her stripes on him..._

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Forgive me, Mistress”

He hadn’t looked her in the face. His eyes were down.

Then he had done the one thing she had hoped for the most. He had _blushed_ for her......

_she would think about that many times later on..._

“That’s better. Let us begin again.”

She had dried him with a towel, and worked him with her hands some more, repeating the same sequence over and over.

His whole body had shivered with his effort to remain still. He had bit his lip in concentration and his breaths had been reduced to desperate gasps.

“Yes, very good. You are trying so _hard_  To be good for me.”

She knew her praises had only made him struggle more.

After a while, when she had decided it was time for him to come, she released him again.

She she had pressed her thumbs firmly into the mating glands just below his hip bones. He had gasped.

She knew it hurt, just a little.

“Do not move. Remain completely still and silent. You may come, but only as _I_ release you.”

She leaned into his face, so he could see her eyes.

“Do you even _want_ to come? You don’t seem to eager for me to finish you.Maybe we should wait a while longer...”

“No Mistress. Please. I want to come, so badly.”

“How do we ask?”

“Please.”

“Ask me again properly.”

“Please Mistress, I want to come.”

His voice had been soft, desperate.

_Oh, how he had trembled and shook and looked like he wanted to cry, there was nothing better than this. He had been completely at her mercy._

She grasped his knot firmly with one hand and swiped his mating gland with her fingers on the other hand. Every touch of her fingers made his seed spurt out for her.

When she stopped, his coming stopped, when she swiped again, his come released again.

His knot had grown to a _ridiculous_ size and had throbbed inside her palm, contracting much to her pleasure every time his seed was released.

“Good boy, you are following my cues so well.”

_Yes, he had liked her praise, it was very obvious._

She continued milking him this way for a long time, until there was _nothing_ left. His cock still jumped at the brush of her hand long after all of his fluids had been spent. She worked him this way until his hardness had dissipated.

“I’m ready to release you from your bindings. What do we say? You were a very good boy for me.”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

 

Afterwards, they had proceeded as though nothing had happened between them. It was enough to know that she had topped him and that she _could_ top him at any time. She had given him a rule.

“If you ever feel that the pressure is too much and you need to lose yourself to my ministrations again, you need only come to my quarters and kneel before me. I will know what you want.”

She had indulged him a handful of times after that. They never spoke of it.

He had trusted her enough to keep his secret and she respected him more for it.

She was loyal if nothing else. He deserved her loyalty far more than Hux.

If the footage came out, it would only _help_ her to find more playthings.

Ren on the other hand would likely be humiliated. It was a pity. She did like him. She set about finding the chip, to help her Emperor save face.

He seemed happy with his mate. He deserved to be.


	12. Alpha Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey wake up. Rey learns about her parents. Ben is in Alpha heaven.

Rey woke up in a cage. A stainless steel barred box to be exact. She appeared to be in a lab of some sort.

She reached for Ben. There was no answer. Well, if she was alive, then he had to still be alive. At least that was something.

Still, the absence of him in her mind felt wrong, _empty_. She craved his scent and his body next to hers.

She didn’t feel right. She needed her mate. Her Alpha would know what to do for her.

She sat down on the cot in her cell and held her head. She had a headache from being tranq’ed maybe.

She ran her fingers over her mark. It all seemed so unreal now.

Her ring was gone. Did she take it off on the ship? She couldn’t remember.

She was still wearing her bedclothes. Her skin felt hot and too tight. Maybe she had a fever too?

She was very thirsty. There was water there and it smelled ok. She drank it.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She felt so emotional. She didn’t feel like herself. Her insides felt _empty_. She curled up in a ball and wept.

——————

 Ben was on a table. He was attached to medical equipment. There were multiple IV’s in his arms and legs.

Strangely, he felt better. He reached out for Rey. What he saw when he touched her mind panicked him.

“ _Rey, are you all right?”_

_“Ben. Oh, Thank the Stars...” I thought we were going to die. I need you Ben, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I can’t seem to stop crying.”_

_“I’m here, little Omega. Your Alpha is here. There is nothing to fear._

_Kriff._

It was starting and he didn’t even know where she was. She shouldn’t be alone right now.

“ _Can you tell me where you are Ner dral ni'suum’ika? (My bright little star)_

_“I’m in a cage of some sort. It looks like a lab.”_

A _cage_. His anger rose quickly. No one would put _his_ mate in a cage. 

“ _I’m coming for you. I will find you.”_

He pulled all of the IV’s out and sat up. He felt normal. The fatigue had left him. In fact he felt stronger than he had in a while.

He reached out with the Force. He didn’t sense anyone. That was odd. There should have someone around.

He set out to find Rey.

They were on a ship. Her scent was very strong and it had changed, become richer, more intense.

He followed his nose.

He would find her. _Nothing_ could stop him. 

She was in heat.

——————

Rey was still curled up on her cot when she heard someone open the door to the lab.

A man in a white lab coat came in.

“Let me out of here! I need my mate!”

“All in due time, but I need to talk to you first.”

“Who are you and where am I? Where’s my mate? Is he alright? You injected him with something..”

“I am Rulf, a descendant of Eve Corvin, as are you. Your mate is fine and I will get to that in a moment.”

She studied him. He was tall with wavy chestnut hair and hazel eyes. He didn’t look cruel.

He was on the lean side, a bit pale, as though he wasn’t completely well. He smelled like an Alpha. There was a sadness about him.

“Your mother was my destined mate. But she ran from me before I could claim her. She decided to bond with the man you called father instead, receiving her claim mark from him instead of me....”

He looked sad.

“I am the Alpha of the Intergalactic Pack.”

“You know my parents?” Where are they? I want to see them.”

Hope bloomed in her mind. After all this time...

“I’m sorry Rey. They’re both dead. The man you called father died when you were about 6 and your mother died about a cycle later. Most bonded pairs can’t last very long when they are separated unless they are Alphas.

In case you are wondering, I didn’t kill your father. I didn’t even know who he was.”

Somehow she had known all along that they were dead. The tears were flowing again.

“Please, I need my mate.” Her emotions were spiraling out of control. _She_ was out of control. She trembled. A whine escaped her throat.

“ _Ben, hurry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I need you...”_

_“I’m coming for you. Your Alpha is here.”_

Why did that calm her so easily?

_Yes. He was coming for her. He would make everything right....she didn’t have to be afraid._

Rulf ignored her request and continued talking.

“I had been tracking your mother and felt her pain over the loss. We are 700th generation hybrids. This gives us the ability to hear the thoughts of our loved ones, amongst other things.

Not long after she ran from me, I knew she was pregnant with you. I begged her to return to me so I could help her raise you and claim you as my daughter if not by blood, by name as my sole heir.

I was imprinted to her, I could _never_ take another mate and you were her only child.”

He looked like his mind was far away.

“Your mother had other ideas and kept running from me. I knew she had sent you somewhere because of her distressed thoughts. She died not long after that but I never stopped looking for you. You look so much like her.”

He looked sad and happy at the same time. His mouth smiled, but his eyes did not.

“Wait. You had a male imprint with my mother and she died, but you still live? How can that be?”

“I will get to that in a moment. Please, hear me out.”

It wasn’t until the first order started collecting DNA from all the females that I realized that I might be able to find you. We have ways of hacking into the First Order’s systems.

As soon as I saw your DNA, I knew it was you. Your DNA carries the Active Corvinus Strain of the Lycan Virus as does mine. It’s extremely rare.

Your mother was a hybrid descendant but she didn’t have the Active Strain. I would have given it to her if she would have stayed with me.

In fact, I begged her to come back so I could give her the Strain, with the promise that I would let her go. But she wouldn’t return to me, not even for the promise of eternal life.

It was then that I learned that you actually could be my biological daughter. It’s very possible that you are. I would like to test you further against my own DNA.

Regardless, I have no other heirs and you would be the next in line to assume the role as Luna of the pack. I was hoping you would not have been claimed as of yet, so that you would be able to take one of our Alpha’s as a mate. As it stands, because you are bonded, your Mate would assume the role as pack Alpha when I decide to step down.

“If what you say is true then why abduct us and why am I in a cage? Where’s my mate?! You are treating me as a _prisoner_ , not a _daughter_.”

“I am sorry for that. I knew you were a lot like your mother from the footage my team brought back. You fought them valiantly. I knew you would run from me. Also, you seemed to be very close to your heat and I didn’t want anyone to harm you.”

“What about my mate? He’s all I need to protect me.”

There’s something else I need to tell you. Because of your blood you will be able to shift into your hybrid form. After you do for the first time, you will have enhanced strength, and more acute senses, and immortality. I am assuming this is your first heat. It will happen during this time.

Eventually you will be able to shift at will, but the first time, you could be out of control, hence the cage.

“Immortality? Are you immortal?”

“Yes.”

“How old are you?”

“I met your mother when I was at 125 cycles. I waited over 100 cycles for her. You have no idea what it is like to be without your destined mate for all eternity and I don’t ever want you to.”

He closed his eyes. The pain was still fresh for him.

“My mate has a male imprint. When he dies, will I?”

“Not likely, although I have taken care of that problem for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“We figured out that he would have taken your blood during your claiming, but I had to be sure. He did have the fever from the Strain, but we were so short on time with your impending heat that I had my team inject him with my blood, thus ensuring he would have the Active Strain.”

“You did what!?”

“I don’t want you to suffer as I do. You have a destined mate, he claimed you and you should be together.”

“Please don’t worry, I’ve given him immortality and more. You two will be bonded for all eternity. I did this for you.”

“Will he be able to shift as well?”

“Yes. After you have both shifted for the first time, then you can mate. This will ensure your children will carry the active strain as well. They will be born Purebloods as you were. They will be even stronger than you. Each generation grows in strength and abilities.”

Just then, the metal lab door flew off the hinges.

“No one puts my mate in a _cage_ and no one tells us when we can and cannot _mate_!”

He used the force to tear open the cage door. He turned to Rulf with the intention of lifting him up and throwing him, but for some reason it didn’t work.

Rey ran to him and clung to his side.

“Ben, don’t hurt him, he might be my father.”

Ben dropped his arm, but his rage continued to grow, his mind dark and tempestuous, ferile.

He growled and barred his teeth. The smell of her heat was making him more aggressive. He pushed her posessively behind his back, keeping as much distance as possible between her and the other male.

Rulf smiled.

“Oh yes, and there’s one more perk of being a hybrid - it makes you immune to the dark-side of the force.”

That would be why he couldn’t sense anyone....or use the force against the lycans on the ship.....

“Ben Please, there’s a good chance he’s my father.”

Ben stood down. It took him a moment to regain his control. He took a few heaving breaths and closed his eyes before calming himself.

“If that is the case then we need to talk. Fill me in. I need to do what’s best for Rey. Can we go somewhere other than (he waved his arm) here with this cage..”

“As long as you keep your anger under control. I don’t want you to shift unexpectedly and destroy half the ship.”

“Fine.”

“Good. I have a private suite ready for you. We can talk there.”

He picked up Rey and carried her as they made their way to the suite. She needed the physical contact. Her heat had started. She was in the first stage. He could smell the first blood on her.

She would feel very emotional and need his constant touch and support. She would be thirsty, but probably not eat. He knew all of this instinctually.

She might have a headache and feel generally unwell as her body changed in preparation for the next stage. He would be there for her. Nothing would stop him from taking care of her in her time of need.

Her scent was _ridiculous_. He thought that her scent was good before, but this was beyond anything he could imagine. His own body was reacting to it.

He felt his body changing in preparation for his rut. It was preparing itself for her next phase. He could feel the scent glands on his hips becoming sensitive, and there was much more weight to him between his legs. This was happening. He only wished it wasn’t happening here. This was not what he had envisioned. Even so, there would be no stopping it now.

They arrived at the suite. It was not much different from his suite on the Supremacy, except that it was a much older ship.

“This was the Emperor’s Suite back in the days of the Galactic Empire. This is an old ship. I salvaged it and made it our home. I believe your Grandfather May have used this very suite. I hope it will be satisfactory, Emperor.”

“Yes. Of course.”

 _Rulf had salvaged this ship, he was also a scavenger of sorts then,_ Rey thought.

Rulf explained everything to Ben as he had done for Rey.

“You do realize, that abducting and injecting the Emperor with something is an act of treason. If I find out that you are lying, or that there is an alterior motive, I will hold you accountable. This is your only chance to amend your story.”

“I’ve told you everything. I only want Rey to claim her rightful place as Luna whether she is or is not my biological child.”

She lay across his lap with her eyes closed. She was so tired, not feeling well at all.

He stroked her hair.

“If that is the case, then I need to make contact with my people.”

“As you wish.”

He handed him a Comm link. He sent a message to Councilwoman Holdo. She responded letting him know that Leia hadn’t returned and that she might have called Han. He updated her on their status. But if his mother was on the Falcon, no one could reach them. His father had removed the modern comms from his ship. Only his mother could contact him.

 _Great_.

“Rulf, my father might be tracking your ship. He’s in a Corellian Class Freighter, The Millennium Falcon. Please don’t blow him up. I can’t reach him and he’s bound to attack you.”

“Uh. Ok...”

“Well, you _did_ have us abducted. Could you not have just contacted me?”

“I knew where Rey was but I had no idea she had been claimed by you, otherwise I might have asked. But then again, you probably didn’t know we existed, and we want to keep a very low profile. If everyone knew that our blood held the key to immortality, they would hunt us. We have been hunted many times before.”

“Will she be safe here? Her scent must be driving half of the males on this ship crazy. This is really not where I wanted to do this with her but we are out of time, that is unless you see fit to speed us to my cottage on Naboo.”

“I have moved as many as I can away from this section of the ship. I can see that she needs you. I will leave you alone until her heat and your rut is over. Then there will be more decisions to be made.

Ben didn’t want to think about any of it now, he just needed to tend to his mate.

“Promise me this though; when either of you starts to shift, if you need help, you will hit that Comm there. I will send a team to assist you if you need help with control.”

“Agreed.”

He had no idea what that would be like.

“The shift starts with a gooseflesh sensation. The hands usually change first. She comes from very pure blood. She may not change drastically in appearance, but usually the ability to make sound decisions is impaired at first.”

He nodded.

“As for you, you will probably be the same. I don’t turn fully into a wolf form, rather my body is enhanced when I shift. It really is best that your first shifts happen here, so we can help you if you need it. That is really why I brought you here. That and well, I want my Grandchildren to be pure bloods..I’m sorry I ruined your plans for Naboo. It’s a beautiful planet.”

_Help? Ha. He didn’t think he would need any help..._

“Yes, when we are wed, she will be a Princess of Naboo, which is why I wanted to share her heat with her there, away from other males, away from any threats. I own a 150,000 acre retreat. There would have been no one around for miles. This is precisely why we left my ship, to minimize threats to her safety. There was already one attempt made this morning, in my own quarters. So, I ask you again, Alpha to Alpha, will she be safe here?”

“Again, my apologies to you both. We couldn’t risk something going wrong with your first shifts and exposing our kind. I will do everything to ensure her safety, you have my word.”

“I meant what I said about the timing. It would be better if you held off on mating until after both of you shift at least once, that way your children will be stronger than you and they will automatically gain immortality. They will be born as Purebloods, as they should be.”

“Understood. Now if you please, I am going to need some large quantities of food and complete privacy for the next 5 to 7 days.”

“Everything you need is here for you. This is your space. Make yourself at home.”

The two Alphas clasped arms and Rulf left them.

Could he trust him? He wanted to, but didn’t. Not yet. Right now his main concern was Rey. Everything else would have to wait.

 ——————-

He picked up Rey and carried her to the fresher.

“Ner Vod’ika, What do you need? Do you want me to bathe you, do you need different clothes? Tell me.”

“Would you help me wash my hair? I have such a headache.”

Anything you wish Rey. You need only tell me what you need and I will provide it.”

He started a bath for her and removed her clothes. She gasped when she saw the blood. She didn’t know what it was.

“It’s normal, it’s the first blood of your heat. It has probably already stopped. There is no need to be alarmed little one. Trust in me. There is nothing to fear. Your Alpha is here. I’ve got you.”

She relaxed and he lowered her into the tub. Strangely, she didn’t feel self-conscious about being naked in front of him. She was far too tired for that.

He washed her hair and massaged her scalp.

She sighed in contentment.

“Yes, my strong Alpha, that helps, it feels good, my pain is going away.”

Her satisfaction pleased him. _He would show her what feels good, very soon...._

“Ben?”

“Yes, sweet little one”

“I need you closer. Can you get in here with me?”

She needed to feel his skin on hers. He knew.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

He smiled at her. It got him a tired smile from her in return.

He stripped and joined her in the tub. He slid in behind her, he didn’t think she was ready to look at his full nakedness just yet. She lay her head back on his chest.

He stroked her hair and planted little kisses on her head and neck. He kept it as innocent as he could, even though he was burning for her. Feeling her naked skin on him wasn’t helping him stay in control. It was not time yet. It would likely be tomorrow. He could wait. It was only a few more hours...

His heart was overflowing with being able to pamper her and care for her needs. It’s what he was made to do. He sighed in contentment.

When the water got too cold he dried her body and wrapped her in a towel. He carried her to the bed. He was not going to allow her feet to touch the ground for the next five days, maybe longer.

“Do you want clothes, or does bare skin feel better?”

“My skin feels so hot and tight. I don’t want clothes. I just want to rest a while.”

“Before you do are you hungry? Thirsty? You’re probably going to sleep for a long time.”

“Thirsty mostly. Maybe some fruit?”

He brought her some water and found some Jaquira fruit for her in the galley. He knew she liked that. He put on some shorts and climbed on the bed with her. He lifted her to his lap and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back on his bare chest. She needed the skin to skin contact right now. He hand fed her the fruit and made sure she drank all of the water.

He was in Alpha heaven.

“I will always provide for you, my beautiful little Omega.”

She snuggled into his naked chest and fell into a deep sleep.

He reveled in his skin on hers, her delicious scent and the rhythm of her breathing. How had he ever survived with out this?

He was starving. He knew he had to eat as much as he could now, because once his rut started, he would not be able to take time to stop and eat. He didn’t want to wake her or get up, but he needed to eat. He raided the galley and finished off tray after tray of food.

He didn’t have much time. The close contact with her skin had already activated his mating glands which were just below his hip bones. They were pink and sensitive. His body was producing ten times the usual amount of his seed, and he was heavy with it.

 _Much more and he would be walking funny._.. he thought.

His skin was hyper-sensitive, his senses heightened, and his sense of smell intensified. Speaking of which, her scent was driving him out of his mind. He knew he had to wait. It wouldn’t be much longer now. They were down to mere hours before he could give in to all of his desire for her.

He stepped back into the bedchamber. She was layed out beautifully on the bed, her hair fanning out around her. She looked like an angel. Her mating glands below her hips were now swollen and pink like his. _Yes, it would only be a little while longer....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support. I know many of you either loved or hated the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this one. Either way, this story is happening. There is so much more in store for these two. I can’t wait for you to discover it all. As always comments give me motivation to do extra updates. I know, I like to hand out treats...
> 
> On a side note, If you haven’t already checked out my other fic, It’s called Stay. It’s a lot longer and our Rey and Ben are still lovely, just a bit different from how they are portrayed here, more Royal, more Space Darcy.
> 
> I have to say I have been overwhelmed by reaching the 10,000 hit mark and by your wonderful comments. Thanks again wonderful readers. Reylo on....


	13. Joined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey’s heat blooms. Leia gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. Ah, the chapter some of you have been waiting for. 
> 
> If you don’t want to read the graphic A/B/O breeding section, avert your eyes after “that was that.”
> 
> As always, I want to know what you think, good or constructive. I hope you ABO addicts out there appreciate this. :) wolfy grin...
> 
> Also, Mando language Primer:
> 
> Ner Vod - My Mate  
> Ner Vod’ika My little Mate  
> Ne Dral Ni’ suum’ika - My bright little star  
> Cyar’ika - Little beloved (sweetheart)  
> Mesh’la - beautiful

Leia and Han stepped onto Ben’s shuttle. There had definitely been a struggle. The place was a wreck. The most disturbing thing was that his light sabre lay on the bed and the staff she had procured for Rey was on the floor.

The star of Naboo was on the bedside table. Leia picked it up and put it on her finger.

Han collected the staff and sabre. He tried not to look as worried as he felt, for Leia’s sake. They both knew Ben would never leave his light sabre. That meant he had to be unconscious as the best case scenario.

“Leia,” He started.

“Don’t, Han, just don’t.”

She knew him too well. She knew he would try and say something to ease her fear of the the situation, that would just end up with him saying something stupid and upsetting her even more.

Being a bonded pair of Alphas was always difficult, it presented unique problems. The Alpha Males were hard-wired to take care of the females, whereas the Alpha females were known for their self-reliance and independence. It made for a difficult marriage, which was why they spent so much time apart. But he loved her and she loved him, even if she didn’t like to admit it.

The Comm beeped. Leia ran to the front of the shuttle. Holdo‘ s holo popped up.

“Leia, I’m so glad I was able to reach you.”

She looked visibly relieved and she let out a deep breath.

“First, Ben and Rey are okay. I spoke with him briefly. Apparently the people that took them were sent by someone claiming to be Rey’s Father. I didn’t get a lot of detail from him. They are on that ship now and they will be staying, for at least 5 more days because Rey started her heat.”

Leia sighed.

_Thank the stars they are alright....._

“The only thing is, doesn’t it seem odd to you that they were abducted in such a way? Why wouldn’t the father just contact Ben some other way?”

“I don’t know. It does seem odd. See what you can find out about whose running that ship. “Did Ben give you a name?” I know we won’t be hearing from Ben for at least a week.”

“Yes, the Man’s name is Rulf Corvin and the ship is a decommissioned Star Destroyer renamed “Wolfsrudel”.”

“There’s one more thing. You’re not going to like this. According to Hux, he has a data chip that has footage of Ben and Phasma on it, set to auto-broadcast in roughly twenty-four hours.”

“What?”

“I spoke with Phasma, she says that it is not going to look good for Ben, as the Emperor if it comes out.”

“Are we talking about what I think we are talking about?”

“It involved his first rut. You know her reputation where that is concerned.”

“Stars. Kriff! Are you kidding me?”

Leia held her head and shook it from side to side.

_This couldn’t be happening..._

“Phasma is searching for the data chip as we speak.”

“Keep me informed. I will be heading back to the Supremacy in the shuttle and Han is going to track the Wolfsrudel.”

“May the force be with you.”

The holo blinked off.

“Han, did you hear any of that?”

“Yes, I heard all of it. Leia, I don’t want you going back to the ship alone. Let me take you on the Falcon.”

“No Han, I need you to follow the Wolfsrudel. I need you there in case anything is amiss. I don’t trust this guy Rulf. I don’t like his methods so far. Our boy and his mate are stuck on that ship. I need to know someone will be looking out for them. I hate that they weren’t able to make it to Naboo and are now stuck on some old ship for her heat.”

“Whatever you want, Princess.”

He gave her that crooked smile and opened his arms. She finally allowed him a hug. He held her for a moment wishing for more as he always did, knowing that was all she would allow him. He had to be satisfied with that for the time being.

“Take his sabre and her staff with you. If you see them, let Rey know I have her ring. Oh, and can you set the auto-pilot for me?”

“Yes, your highness.”

He rolled his eyes and she pulled away from him, picking up her data pad, already working on the data chip problem.

Han set the auto pilot for her.As he was just about to step back onto the Falcon, he surprised Leia by pulling her into a passionate kiss. He pressedhis body to hers and pinned her up against the wall, as he devoured her lips. She pretended not to like it, but he knew she did. He let her go.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

He stepped onto the Falcon and she shut the airlock and that was that.

 

After eating, Ben had stayed up for a long time just taking In the sight of Rey, admiring the curves of her body, the way she smiled in her sleep and her delicious scent. He had wrapped his arms around her and drifted off at some point. But now he was awake. _Very awake._

Her scent had intensified and changed again. Her heat had bloomed. She was still asleep, but he knew. It was time. His pupils dilated and his heart sped up in response to the sweet nectar that was running down her legs, even as she slept.He couldn’t stop himself from tasting it.

He licked all of the sweetness from her thighs. It was like a drug to him. Her skin was so hot. Much warmer than normal. He ran his hands over her warm skin. It was _right_. His thumb brushed her mating gland and she sprang awake, taking a deep gasp of breath and sitting straight up. The look in her eyes was like nothing he had ever seen from her before.

 _Hungry_.

“It’s time, Ner Vod’ika.”

“Yes. It is, Ner Vod.”

She pulled him into a passionate kiss, their lips crashing together, a wild combination of kisses, licks and little bites. He pulled her tightly to his chest, wanting to feel all of her skin. She could taste herself in his mouth. It was sweet and intoxicating. He kissed down her neck, to her claim mark. He sucked it and nipped it. It sent jolts of pleasure to her core. He growled and the vibrations from his chest, took her breath away, sent chills down her spine, hardened her nipples against his chest.

“Yes, my good little mate, this is how we were always meant to be.”

“Take me Alpha, I am yours.”

“Not yet, Cyar’ika. You are being so good for me.  I am yours as you are mine.”

He couldn’t resist the urge to re-open her claim-mark. He bit into it and savored her moan as he sucked her blood and swirled his tongue in it. As he was just about to close it, she bit into his neck and gave him her own mark. He let out a cry and threw his head back as he swooned in pleasure. She was drinking his blood, sucking it, feeling high on it, when the vision came. She was seeing all of Ben’s memories from the time he was a baby to now. It all flashed by so quickly, but she got everything. She gasped. The horrors he had lived through...Then the vision changed and Ben was seeing all of her memories, even some she didn’t want him to see. But it didn’t matter because he sent his love across their bond.

“ _I love you so very much my sweet little Omega. I am yours.”_

_“I love you too, my strong Alpha, I am yours.”_

With that, they both closed the claim-marks. Her womb clenched and she cried out again for him and he followed with his own claim-cry.

They broke apart and noticed that their eyes had changed to a pale blue color. Rey’s nails had lengthened. Ben’s incisors had lengthened. They had shifted. Strangely, nothing seemed to dramatically different.

_But who was worrying about that right now......_

“Tell me what you need, Ner Vod’ika.”

“I feel so _empty_. I need you to fill me.”

“Fill you?”

“Fill me with your seed.”

He knew what she wanted but he needed to hear it.

“Yes, but what is it that you _want_?”

“Plant your children inside me, make me a mother.”

_Yes, this is what he was made for._

“Yes, we will make our own pack.”

“Please Alpha, yes.”

He wiggled out of his shorts and laid her back on the bed. He stroked her hair and gazed into her eyes. She took his breath away. His beautiful mate.

“ _Mesh’la_ ”

He ran his hands all over her body, wanting to memorize every inch of her. His touch left a trail of little blue sparks in it’s wake. Everywhere their skin touched, sparked and burned.

She moaned and squirmed underneath his hands. Her arousal intensified her scent, as more wetness ran down her legs.

It was like a drug to him. He couldn’t get enough of it. He lowered his head to lap the nectar from her thighs once more. It was sweet and thick. This time he opened her folds and licked into her opening, exploring her with his tongue. It was swollen and pink. His breath on it caused her to buck her hips up, wanting more.

Her scent, her taste, the way she was moaning for him, writhing under his little licks and kisses was making him burn even more. His cock was weeping and throbbing, so heavy, his balls full and drawn up, ready for her.

“Please Alpha. I need you inside me. Give me your children.”

He looked up at her to see tears running down her face.

He wouldn’t make her wait any longer.

He lowered himself so he was lined up with her little pink entrance and pushed himself inside. He didn’t want to hurt her.

She gasped at the initial shock of her maiden head breaking. It hurt, but only for a moment.

He sucked little marks onto her neck and kept his movements slow. She was so small and tight, but also wet enough that he could slowly stretch her without it hurting.

“My sweet mate, am I hurting you? This isn’t supposed to hurt. _Tell me.”_

“It only hurt for a second. No, you feel so good. This feels right.”

“Yes, it is right and good. We are joined as we were made to be. I love you so much.”

The feeling of him sliding in and out of her was so good, it made her want to weep.

“Oh, Alpha...it’s..so good...Thank you, Alpha...”

Her encouragement pleased him and made him speed up a little. He tilted her hips up. Each thrust made their mating glands rub together.

 _Heaven_.

A moan escaped her. She was flushed pink all over.

“ _So beautiful, my mate, so good.”_

He savored being inside her.

“ _Yes, this is where I belong.”_

He was kissing her slowly, mating her slowly, the feel of being inside her, beyond anything he could have imagined. He didn’t want to rush.

He reached down and stroked her mating glands. She gasped and clenched around him, bathing him with wet heat. It took the breath from his lungs.

“ _Oh, Kriff Rey...my beautiful little mate...”_

_“Ben, Alpha, you feel so good inside me.”_

She was panting.

They were on the edge.

He pushed her legs back and pinned them with his arms so that he could go deeper. He could feel himself bumping up against her womb. That was where he wanted to be when he gave her his seed, so he could breed her properly, operating on pure instinct.

He stroked her mating glands again, this time more intensely. Each stroke made her clench around him until she was coming undone and he was coming undone with the heat and feel of it. He felt his balls draw up even more, realizing just how heavy and full of his seed they were for her.

_He wanted to give her all of it._

He came with a shout and tears, his knot swelling up quickly. He buried himself as deeply as he could inside her, as his knot locked them together. Endless streams of his seed filled her. He could feel her cervix tilt under the head of his cock to draw his seed deep into her womb.

_“Yes, we are breeding, you will be pregnant. I will make you pregnant right now, fill you with so much of my seed, you will have my babies growing inside you. You are mine to breed. Mine. My mate. Mine.”_

_A low growl thrummed across their bond._

His words took her higher. It was everything she ever wanted or needed.

“ _Yes Alpha, yes breed me, give me babies. Please, Alpha, my mate, breed me.....I am yours.”_

She threw back her head and moaned loudly as her body spasamed around his, each clench, milking more and more of his seed from him. Each twitch of his knot, each hot spurt of his seed on her cervix making her clench around him again. It was an endless cycle of ecstasy.

_“Yes, good little mate, show me your pleasure. Come for me some more. Take my seed, all of it, it’s all for you. You are mine. You have done so very well. We will make beautiful babies together.”_

They stayed that way for hours. He rolled them onto their sides and they talked softly while their bodies were joined and they both came down from their first time mating.

“Ben, I never knew it would be like this.”

“Like what, Ne Dral Ni’suum’ika?”

“Just feeling so good, so right, so much like home.”

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gazed into her eyes. He wanted to get lost there.

At some point they had shifted back because her eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel again.

“It’s because you love me and I love you. We’re bonded, we’re claimed, we’re mated, we are one. Being inside you is where I always want to be.”

He kissed her head. They dozed off for a while, joined in every possible way.


	14. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rulf remembers his mate, Leia ponders the chip dilemma, Rey’s heat continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. I hope you are enjoying this. As always your comments keep me going, even if they are brief. I am humbled by the response to this story. We made #2 in Reylo on Wattpad, really shocked. 
> 
> Anyway, the heat is continuing, so if you are avoiding reading it, stop after “Take what is yours, Alpha.”
> 
> I’ve been feeling a little bit blocked this week but don’t worry, there’s more to come.
> 
>  
> 
> Whoooooooooo.... wolf howls in joy....

Rulf paced in his quarters. He glanced at the surveillance screen. They had mated. They were still tied together. That was good.

The question was, had they shifted first? He hadn’t watched them too closely, he was only waiting for the shift, should they need assistance. He hadn’t seen it but it could have been subtle. He needed to see what she shifted into. Was she like her mother or was she merely like him?

He ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh. Even so, he didn’t really want to watch his own daughter being mated, but they had to be watched for their own safety and he wouldn’t allow anyone else to watch her. He knew an Alpha like Emperor Ren would never ask for help, especially not during his first rut with his mate.

Keeping the bloodlines pure was imperative. It was the only way to ensure the survival of the Hybrid race of Lycans. Bad breeding could result in a recurrence of the Death Dealer genes, the ones inherited by Alexander Corvinius’s son Marcus. They were the vampire race that had almost wiped all of the Lycans out.

The other Descendant of Alexander Corvinius was William. His genes produced Lycan offspring, but much more ferile and uncontrollable than the Hybrid race. All Lycans were accepted into the pack of course, but the non-hybrids held a lower position in the hierarchy.

The Hybrids were descended from a third son of Alexander that had never been infected with Lycan or Vampire traits. Eve Corvin was his descendant and they had much more control whether they presented as wolves or more humanoid in form for their shifts. They were superior in intelligence, strength and abilities.

It was his duty as Alpha of the Galactic Pack to ensure the safety of all Lycans and to eliminate any with the vampire genes. To this end, he had instituted a breeding program for the pack. All mating pairs had to be genetically screened before the claim marks were given.

In most cases the true mate would naturally be compatible with the genes of the other true mate. However, in some cases they had to be separated or even sterilized. Some had fought to the death attempting to claim their true mates.

It was not something he was proud of. The unclaimed females were put into a program to find other compatible mates. There were those that opposed his laws, but he was the pack Alpha. He had to do what was best for the whole pack. They had to submit to him. It was ultimately what had cost him his own true mate, Raina.

He got lost in his memories of her for a moment.

When he had recognized Raina as his true mate, she was so young. He had lived a hundred cycles already and she was only in her twenties.

The chemistry between them had been unreal. The moment he laid eyes on her, he knew she was the one. He saw her across a crowded room at a wedding celebration for another Alpha. She met his eyes and a look of shock and confusion crossed her face. She felt it too.

She was so beautiful dressed in an emerald gown with dark hair down to her tiny waist. He crossed the room in what seemed like an eternity and swooped her up as he carried her outside into the moonlight. She trembled in his arms as he carried her off.

“Don’t be afraid little mate, I am not here to harm you. You are mine and I am yours. What is your name?”

“I am Raina.”

“I am Rulf, your true mate. Can you not feel that this is the truth?”

“I do feel it. It’s just that I don’t know you.”

He sat her down gently on a bench in the garden. Her scent was delicious.

“You will know me and I will know you.”

He took her tiny hand and kissed her wrist. Little blue sparks danced on their skin where it made contact. Another confirmation that she was made to be his.

He tucked an errant stand of her dark hair behind her ear.

He would never forget how he had asked to kiss her lips that first time and she had looked up at him with those clear hazel eyes of hers and responded:

“Please, Alpha.”

The rest was history, her wrists had turned pink right after the kiss. It was then that he realized he had imprinted on her. The next day she had her first heat and they had mated.

He didn’t give her a claim-mark. He was the Alpha. He had to follow the same rules he imposed on everyone else. Her heat came upon her so quickly that he hadn’t officially gen tested her.

Then the unthinkable happened. She had been kidnapped with three days left in her heat cycle. Someone had drugged him in his sleep and she had been taken from him.

When he had reached for her with his mind, she was angry with him. Whoever her captor was had already poisoned her mind toward him. She knew about his breeding programs and she didn’t like it.

He had only known her for two days and most of that had been spent mating. She didn’t know him yet, he hadn’t explained anything to her yet. He could understand how she might be confused.

She was in the middle of a full blown heat. Whoever took her must have claimed her and bred her. It would be virtually impossible for any male to walk away from an unclaimed female in the middle of her heat.

When he finally asked her the question that had been burning him night and day, his heart had broken.

He was broken.

He carried the weight of her loss with him always. He would never be complete, never be satisfied, condemned to pine for her for all eternity. With his imprint, he could never take another mate, there would be nothing to fill the void in his heart and soul.

He had tested her DNA later. He found that she did not have the active strain of the virus, but she did possess something that was even rarer: The Omni Gene.

 _____________________

 

Leia peered out into the hyper-space stream. She was still a little breathless from Han’s kiss. She smiled to herself.

Why did he put up with her? She knew she treated him terribly. She also knew the answer to that question. He loved her as much as she loved him.

There was a part of her that wanted to give in to him, let him do as he wished with her. But that time was not now.Han would never join her on the Supremacy. There was always a war or a crisis or a problem that she had to take care of. He had known that and accepted it. Until Ben and Rey could learn to rule on their own, she would have to put her own wishes aside.

Speaking of which, the chip. What were the consequences going to be from that? Would it affect Ben and Rey’s relationship? Would it make the Emperor appear weak? Should she make a deal with Hux to avoid the scandal?

These were the questions swirling around in her brain. She covered her eyes with the heels of her hands. Her head was hurting again. She hadn’t gotten any sleep. She was tired, so tired.

What if she just let the footage come out? No one would suspect Ben of having a male imprint then. Yes, it would be embarrassing, but it might lower the risks for Ben and Rey both. The excitement over the wedding might trump the scandal.

What would be the best-case-scenario here? It was hard to think with her head hurting and fatigue taking over her body.

She let her head rest on the seat for a moment and drifted off to sleep. She dreamed of Han.

 

_____________________

 

Rey woke up.

Through her lashes she could see her beloved’s handsome face. He was still holding her, even in his sleep. Her beautiful Ben.

His face was so soft when he slept. It reminded her of the way his expression softened only for her.

So thirsty. I need water.

Ben heard her thoughts and sat up, his wild mane of hair everywhere, covering his face.

“Let me get you some water. Do you need to use the fresher too?”

She nodded.

He picked her up and carried her there.

“I can walk, you know.”

“Not on my watch. Your feet are not going to touch the ground until we leave here.”

“Is that an imprint thing?”

“Maybe. Does it matter? I fully intend to care for your every need, including carrying you to the fresher.”

Rey smiled to herself. He was always so indignant when she brought up his imprint. She loved it. She loved everything about him.

He pressed a kiss to her temple. Little blue sparks danced on his lips. He was hard again. That’s all it took. That and her delicious scent.

“How are you feeling Cyar’ika?”

“Thirsty, but rested.”

Ben sat her down in the fresher and hurried to get her some water.

He picked her back up and carried her back to the bed. He ran back to use the fresher himself, not wanting to have her out of his sight for a second.

Rey was gulping down the water.

“Do you need more?”

“Please.”

He ran to the galley and returned with a pitcher of water.

She reached for her glass and he took it from her.

“No. Let me please. Let me just take care of everything for you.”

He pulled her back to his chest and held her glass for her as she drank from it. Sparks were dancing all over them where their skin touched. The heat of it shot straight down to her core.

“Do you want more my sweet little mate?”

“Yes.”

Ben tried to pour her more water, but that was not what she meant. Her body was on fire again, a hollow throbbing inside her growing. There was only one thing that would satisfy the emptiness inside her. She knew what it was now.

She was almost blind with the raw need to have her mate inside her. The glass hit the floor as she whispered into his lips,

“Take what is yours, Alpha.”

He growled. The sound made her shiver as always. Her body reacted with gooseflesh raising up all over her skin.

Ben moved quickly to flip her onto her stomach. He noticed that the last set of mating glands had presented, the ones on her lower back. He couldn’t help but lick them.

Rey moaned as he licked her glands. She was going up in flames, going to die from this, be dead from the intense pleasure. She came immediately clenching around nothing. This was wrong, he needed to be inside. Her body was grasping for something that wasn’t there. The bed was wet from the thick slick of her arousal as she writhed and whimpered underneath him.

A single thought swirled around in her mind and it came out from her mouth in little whispers, gasps, and cries.

“Please, please, please, please...”

It wasn’t until she gathered her thoughts enough to say in a strong voice:

“Alpha Please!”that he relieved her by plunging himself into her heat. Pulling her hips up to him, he took her roughly from behind, giving in to his basest desire to possess her. He spotted the little bruises he had sucked on her neck before and it hardened him even more. _She was his, only his._

“Yes. Thank you my strong Alpha, thank you..”

He was finally inside, where he belonged. Her body continued to clench, only this time it had what it wanted, what she needed. She was caught in an endless orgasm, she was in a state of mindless pleasure as he stroked her insides with his thick manhood and her body continued to clench strongly around it.

_It was made just for her._

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” She didn’t realize she had been chanting it out loud, but _he_ did.

“ _Good little mate, this is all for you, Take what you need from me. You’re doing so well. Take all I have for your pleasure.”_

He growled at her again as he attempted to sate his lust for her. She was so tight and hot and his.

_Mine. All mine._

The growl combined with his strong thrusts had done something to her. The gooseflesh was back, only this time her hands lengthened into paws. She didn’t care at this point. Her mind was enveloped in a fog of endless pleasure. White fur erupted all over her skin. She heard Ben gasp and growl even deeper as his body shifted as well, even as he continued to mate with her, black fur erupting everywhere.

She tried to talk but only whimpers and growls escaped her. She reached for Ben. His thoughts were wild, animalistic and mating obsessed, but he managed to send her;

“ _Shifted, it’s ok.”_

She gave in to the animal and howled as she felt his hot seed fill her and his knot swell up. They stood there tied for awhile before laying down together, his black wolf licking the face of her white one.

After the haze of their mating had cleared, they were able to speak to each other’s minds even though they were still shifted and tied.

“ _Are you alright, my mate?”_

_“This is different. But you are here, so I know I am safe.”_

_Those words made his heart sing. He was finally winning her trust in his ability to care for her needs._

_“I love you so much. I know this is strange, but we will get through this together.”_

_“Yes. Together Alpha. I love you.”_


	15. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is not quite right on the Wulfsrudel..

Rulf stared at the screen in shock. They had both shifted into wolves. From the looks of it, they were both in pure wolf form, not Lycan or Hybrid form. He knew Rey might have held the Omni gene, because Raina had it. She had shifted into all three forms when he had mated with her, but for the Emperor to have it too, was ridiculously unlikely and also an irresistible asset to the pack.

He paced back and forth nervously, his mind flipping through different scenarios.

This changed things. Omni’s could switch forms and switch their designations at will. They were so rare, and more powerful than any Alpha could ever hope to be. To have a breeding pair of them was a gift. The more Omni’s in the pack, the stronger it would become.

He could not risk letting this opportunity pass. He formulated a plan, knowing this would likely squash any hope of gaining his daughter’s trust. It couldn’t be avoided. The pack had to come first, always.

Yes. Things had definitely changed. He could not afford to let them go now.

————————-

Han dropped out of hyperspace. The Wulfsrudel loomed before him. Vader himself had cruised around in a ship like this. Kriff, this reminded him of the old days when they were always either running from or tracking down the Empire’s Star Destroyers. He opened a Comm to Leia.

“Leia, do you read me?”

There was no answer.

“Leia?”

“Leia, it’s Han, do you copy?”

Still nothing.

Han ran his hands through his hair, frustration eating him.

Great. Now he had to worry about Leia as well. He hadn’t wanted to send her back alone and now she had likely gotten herself into some kind of mess as usual.

He opened a Comm to Chewie.

“Chewie, I’m sending you the coordinates of the Wulfsrudel. I need you to get them to Leia as soon as possible. She’s not answering me. Her shuttle is enroute to the Supremacy.”

He was interrupted by cannon fire. The destroyer was targeting him.

“Where are you Chewie? I’m coming to get you. I’m going to need your help. Keep trying Leia and let her know I was fired upon.”

These were more than just warning shots. He tried to open a Comm to the destroyer but they would not answer him.

“Get ready Chewie, I’m coming to get you.”

Han punched Chewie’s coordinates in and jumped into hyperspace as a blast from the destroyers cannons narrowly missed the Falcon.

————————

Rey woke up in Ben’s arms. They were still joined but had shifted back to their human form. She hated to move away from him, but she was thirsty again, parched. It was like being back on Jakku where there was never enough clean water to drink. She sat up. Ben stirred at the loss of her body, her warmth.

“What do you need, my sweetness?”

“I’m so thirsty again.”

“Do you maybe want to eat too? I’ll get you something.”

He kissed her head before stepping away to the galley.

She noticed a bruise in the crook of her arm.

Huh. That wasn’t there before...

Ben came back with some water and little pieces of fruit and toast for Rey.

“Ben, let me see your arm.”

He held his arms out to her.

Ben had a bruise as well.

“That’s odd. I don’t remember that being there before.”

“I have one too.”

“Come close to me Cyar’ika.”

Rey hugged him, breathing into his ear,

“What’s going on?”

Let’s speak only across our bond. Just keep hugging me.

“ _I don’t know what’s going on, but I suspect someone has been in here and taken our blood whilst we slept. If that’s the case, then things are not as they appear to be here. Rulf may not be who or what he says he is. We could be being recorded or watched._

_There’s no way to tell without me being able to use the Force on them. Something has made me uneasy since we arrived here. I just didn’t want to think about it too much because this is supposed to be your time._

_I need to call the Supremacy. Get up to go to the fresher and pick up the holopad. Take it in there with you and see if you can send a message to Holdo or my mother. Say exactly this: Ben says to tell you that this trip is fine. My mother will know we need help getting off of the ship then._

_Pushing down her shock and fear at the situation, she played along andkissed his neck, just in case they were being watched._

_“You smell so good Alpha,” she said out loud._

_She nuzzled into his neck and then turned for the fresher casually picking up the holopad on her way._

_Ben held on to her hand as long as possible, gazing at her with admiration before letting go. He really didn’t want her anywhere else, except cradled securely in his arms._

_When Rey stepped into the fresher she tried to send the message._

_Congresswoman Holdo, We are on the Wulfsrudel. Can you get a message to Leia and let her know? Ben says to tell you that this trip is fine. We will see you in a few days._

_She hit send. The message appeared to go through. Hopefully it wouldn’t look too suspicious to anyone who might be monitoring their communications.Next she tried the shuttle, but she got the no service icon._

_“Ben, I may have gotten a message through to the Supremacy, but I’m not sure.”_

_“Alright my bright star, come out here and let me feed you.”_

_She stepped out of the fresher and back into Ben’s arms. She felt safer there, as if nothing bad could ever happen when she was locked in his strong embrace. Ben swooped her up and carried her to the bed_

_as he nuzzled into her neck, enjoying her scent and the closeness of his little mate._

_“What are we going to do?”_

_“We’re going to wait. Were going to eat. We’re going to mate. Try to stay awake if you can.”_

_He pulled her onto his lap and held the water for her as she sipped it. He fed her the fruit, and they pretended that everything was normal, only now they felt like they were being watched and they were both on edge._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist as he peppered little kisses on her collarbone, working his way up her neck._

_Rey tipped her head back, resting it on his chest, enjoying the feel of his attentions._

_“I’m so sorry Rey, this is not how I had envisioned any of this.”_

_He drew her closer and kissed her ear._

_“We were supposed to be on Naboo in the cottage, just you and I, making love for days on end, with no worries or distractions.”_

_“That would have been nice.”_

She sighed.

————————

Leia woke up to the sound of the proximity alarm going off on the shuttle. She had reached the Supremacy. She had been sleeping, which was not what she had intended to do. She looked at her holopad and there were several messages from Holdo, Han, and Chewie.

Kriff. What had she slept through?

The shuttle was pulled into the bay by the Supremacy. Councilwoman Holdo was waiting for her in the shuttlebay. They walked briskly toward her office.

“Leia, I’ve been trying to reach you. A lot has happened.”

Leia held her head.

No rest for the weary.. she thought.

“I’m sorry. I fell asleep. I haven’t slept in a real bed for at least three cycles. What’s going on?”

“I’ll start with the most urgent part first. Ben and Rey might be in trouble. I got this message from Rey and then Han notified me that the Wulfsrudel fired on him.

She handed a Leia the Holopad.

“I was afraid of this. We need to send a show of force to that location now. We’ve got to get them off of that ship.”

The other thing I needed to tell you was that Phasma found the chip. That’s the good news. The bad news is that we’re not sure whether or not the system auto loaded it into the main memory bank or not. If it did, it will be broadcasting in less than four hours. I have people working on it now.”

“Ugh. If they can stop it then great. If not, we will deal with the repercussions later. Right now we’ve got to make sure Ben and Rey are safe.”

“Agreed. We can’t have the Supreme Leader being held against his will.”

Holdo opened a Comm.

“Prepare the Finalizer and four batallions for departure in thirty minutes.”

Leia touched Amilyn’s arm.

“I need to be on that ship.”

“I know you do.”

“May the force be with you.”

The two old friends hugged as Leia hurried toward the boarding area to the Finalizer.

 

———————————

Ben held Rey as tightly as he could without harming her. She needed reassurance, he could sense her fear. He covered her body with his, knowing the body weight and his arms around her would soothe her anxiety, let her know she was protected, not alone.

“I can sense your anxiety Rey. Try to calm your mind.”

He sent her waves of reassurance and love through their bond.

“I’m having a hard time doing that. I’m feeling like I need you again, and the idea of someone watching us......”

“I know how you feel. But we can’t let on that we know anything. I will get you through this.”

He nuzzled into her neck and placed a kiss there as her scent engulfed him, yet again.

“Alpha...”

“Yes little Omega, your Alpha is here. There is nothing to fear.”

She arched back against him, pressure blooming below her hips. She squirmed as her arousal grew, rocking her hips instinctively against his growing manhood.

“Just imagine the cottage with me. Use the force like I showed you. What do you see?”

“The inside of the cottage. We are on the bed. There is a fireplace.”

“Yes, Mesh’la, that is where we are now. It’s just us.”

He reached around and stroked her little bud, rolling them onto their sides. She bucked into his hand and sighed as the pleasure of having her strong mate touch her pushed all other thoughts aside.

She was forgetting about the situation already.

After he had brought her once, he pressed himself into her warm wet home from behind, as he stroked the mating glands on her hips with his thumbs.

“Unh. You feel so good.”

The pleasure was almost too much, the way her body was so tight and swollen around his length as he pushed inside of her. He was blinded with white light as he

slid in and out very gently, massaging her insides so softly and slowly, that it made a tear roll down her cheek.

“I never thought I could have this Ben...so much love..”

He continued to make slow love to her, savoring the rightness of it, the familiarity of her body around his. It wasn’t the frantic mating-obsessed passion from before. It was just Ben and Rey joined in the way they were always meant to be. It was natural. It was right.

“I love you, little mate. I love you.”

Her body reacted to his words and she came silently, as tears ran down her cheeks.

“I love you too.”

He followed her, the feel of her pulsing around him so strongly, yet so quietly, sending him over the edge. He bit into her neck as his body shuddered inside hers, filling her yet again and locking them together with his knot.

An idea was forming in his mind. He didn’t dare speak it into existence yet. He didn’t dare think it. A part of him hoped he was right and hoped he was wrong at the same time. There was one thing he knew for sure.

They had to get off of this ship.

Rey picked up on that thought.

“What are we going to do?”

“I’m working on it, Cyar’ika. For now, just try and stay awake.”

————————

Han landed on Kayshyyyk. 

Chewie was waiting for him.

“Did you get a hold of Leia?”

Chewie yodeled out a response.

“The finalizer, really? That should take care of the problem.”

“We’re going to continue tracking the Wulfsrudel. I need you to man the blasters. I can’t fly and shoot that well by myself.”

Chewie responded again in Shyriiwook.

“Well, I don’t know yet pal, I’m working on it. We’ll figure it out when we get there.”

 

————————————-

Ben and Rey lay still, waiting for his knot to subside. The problem was with them awake, it was not happening because holding her in his arms kept turning him back on. It usually subsided while they slept.

Ben spoke to her mind.

“ _We need to talk about a plan. If at anytime you have access to an escape pod, or a shuttle you take it. Don’t wait for me. My father is out there somewhere waiting for us. I can sense him.”_

_“No Ben, I’m not leaving without you.”_

_“Yes, you are. I don’t know what’s going on here, but until I do know, it’s safer if you are far from here.”_

_“No.”_

_“Listen to me, my bright star, this is not open for debate. I’m pretty sure you are pregnant already. Search your feelings. You know this to be true.”_

Rey gasped.

He was right. Her heat was subsiding. It should continue for another four or five days, but she felt it settling. The need she felt was not the ferile desperate mating, it was just her regular attraction to Ben. Her scent glands on her hips were fading, even as they spoke.

“ _I didn’t like all the things Rulf was saying about the bloodlines and our children being of pure blood. I feel like he might try to take our baby or something.”_

_our baby..._

_“Oh Rey, I’m so happy. I love you more than words can express.”_

He kissed the back of her neck and nuzzled in to hold her closer.

She pushed herself back so she could be held tighter.

“ _Ben, you’re going to be a father. We’re going to be parents... a baby...”_

She was still in shock over the revelation.

“ _I have to keep you safe. It’s too risky here. We don’t even know what we are dealing with. If you leave the ship, and everything is aboveboard here, you can always return.”_

_“Nothing good ever happens when we are apart.”_

_“Close your eyes Rey. I think someone is at the door.....”_

The door slid open. Two men in lab coats entered the suite. It was all Ben could do to remain still as they poked Rey with a needle and took her blood.

_Don’t move Rey. I’ve got you._

They placed a drop of blood on some sort of slide.

“Pregnant. Looks like multiples.”

“Bring him.”

They proceeded to lift Ben up.

He was not going to allow this.

He slammed one man’s head against the wall and kicked the other in the chest but not before he had jabbed him with a tranquilizer.

Ben crumpled to the floor and the two men dragged him out.


	16. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wakes up in a bad place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of non con in here. I’m saying this because everyone is urging me to tag the fic as non con. This fic is not non con, but there’s a little piece in here. Think Handmaidens Tale...If you just can’t handle it, quit reading after “Ben was dreaming.”

——————————

 

“Ben!”

Rey reached across their bond but Ben was out cold. There was no answer.

She had to get out of there. Why would Rulf take him?

This couldn’t be happening, not now after she was pregnant and so in love with him, so close to all of their dreams coming true.....

She tried the door not expecting it to be unlocked. The men that had taken Ben must have been distracted by the struggle, because it slid open easily for her.

She had to find Ben. They had to get off of this ship.

She thought about what he had said about finding an escape pod, but that wasn’t happening. There was no way she was leaving him here alone.

The sterile white hallways were empty. She followed his scent down the corridor and stopped short when she caught up just as Ben was being dragged into a room on the left. She hid in an alcove until she saw the two men come out.

She approached the door. There was a placard to the left that said, “Handmaiden 3”.

Why would they put Ben in there?

She had just enough time to register that thought when the world went dark.

————————————

Han and Chewie dropped out of hyperspace.

“Get ready Pal, last time they nearly blew me up.”

Han punched the coordinates in to his holopad and sent them to Leia.

Leia opened a Comm.

“Han, wait for us, we’re coming on the Finalizer. We have got to get them off of that ship. I will try diplomacy first, then if that fails we will use some aggressive negotiations.”

“Yeah, well what if they decide to jump into hyper-space in the meantime?”

“You need to get out of range until we get there.”

“Leia, I can disable their hyper-drive. Remember Endor? It’s the same type of ship..”

Leia interrupted him.

“No. You almost got killed last time you tried that. Besides, they may have updated the ship..”

“Worried about me, sweetheart?”

He was so smug.

“Han.”

“How long until you arrive?”

“Roughly two hours.”

“A lot can happen it two hours...”

He cut the Comm.

“Han, don’t you dare...”

If she knew her husband at all, she knew he was going to do something stupid.

Really stupid.

———————————————

Ben was dreaming.

Even his dreams were consumed with his love for his mate.

“Rey, you feel so good little mate...”

She was straddled on top of him, riding him. She had never done that before, it seemed too aggressive for her. But he wasn’t going to stop her, if that’s what she needed.

“Yes. Slow down, not so fast my bright star. I want this to last for you.”

But Rey only sped up, setting a relentless pace, bringing him quickly.

She pushed down hard onto his knot and stroked the mating glands on his hips.

He cried out her name as he came, hard. “Rey!”

That was so unlike her. Why was she being so aggressive suddenly when she was already pregnant?

He wanted to hold her, soothe her, wrap his arms around her and calm her, but he found he couldn’t move his arms.

I need to wake up now. He thought

He opened his eyes.

“Rey, my sweetness..”

He stopped mid-sentence as he realized there was a strange woman looking up at him from his naked chest. She was missing an eye.

His body was still twitching inside hers as his knot kept them tied together.

Shock and horror wouldn’t even come close to describing how he felt.

_What had happened? How had he mated this stranger in his sleep?_

“No! No... Get off of me! Please!”

He struggled, trying to get away, but his hands were tied over his head and her body was pinning him inside her, his knot making it impossible to separate.

“No...no, please..no..”

He scrambled back, pushed her shoulders away, but he couldn’t get out from under her.

He had an imprint to his mate, this was repulsive. He willed his knot to subside, but his body wasn’t cooperating.

He gagged in revulsion, revulsion at this woman, revulsion at himself, as tears rolled down his face. This was all wrong. So wrong.

Then he remembered being taken from the suite. Where was Rey?

“Where’s My Mate? How did this even happen? I was knocked out for Kriff’s sake...”

He closed his hand around her throat.

“I’m sorry. Please don’t panic.”

She clawed at his hand futilely.

“They injected you with a drug that keeps you under until you release, then it somehow keeps you knotted. It’s too late now to do anything about this. I really am sorry. They’ll just keep making me do this until I get pregnant.”

It was then that he noticed her mating glands. She was in heat.

Kriff.

“Who will keep making you?” He growled.

“Rulf. He killed my destined mate and now I’m in his breeding program. I don’t want this either, but he makes me. I’m a prisoner here, one of his handmaidens. He’ll hurt me if I refuse.” She motioned to her missing eye.

Tears streamed down her face as she remembered the torture she had been forced to endure. As if mating unwilling males every heat weren’t enough.

He let go of her.

“What is your name?”

“Janine.”

“Janine, I’m going to kill him and when I do, you will be free.”

He spat the words out. His rage was rising now.

“But he’s immortal...”

“Not today.”

Rulf. Rey’s father or not, was going to die, one way or another. He would find a way.

How dare he do this to him, do this to any woman, to Rey....

Why couldn’t he reach her? Had she felt this, known that he mated someone else? No. Please, no.... she would be devastated and the babies.... were they safe?

The thought of Rey’s pain and his babies in danger sent him over the edge.

Yes, Rulf was going to die, sooner rather than later.

His rage rose higher and in his unbridled fury, he shifted into wolf form, which freed him from the strange woman’s body.

He howled out in his rage, his vision turning red as one thought consumed him.

Kill.

The entire room vibrated as he realized he could still use the force, even in wolf form.

The door flew off of it’s hinges and Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the known universe, bolted out into the corridor with dark power swirling all around him in the form of an enormous black wolf.

He reached for Rey.

Still nothing.

His terror at her silence only fueled his rage more. This was going to end now, all of it.

Rey woke up in the cage again.

“Ben!”

She remembered him being dragged into a room. She reached for him with her mind, but he must still be out because there was no answer.

A few moments later, Rulf entered the lab.

“You! How dare you do this! Separating me from my mate again and in the middle of my heat and he in his rut. Where is my Mate?”

The bars on the cage rattled, unbeknownst to her, her anger was flaring out into the force.

“Rey, please calm down. Your mate is fine. I only want to talk with you.”

“Yeah, well normal people wait until the other person’s heat is over, not tranq their mate and drag them off somewhere.”

“I do apologize. I think we have some important news to share, yes?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re pregnant with at least twins, maybe quads.”

“That is really none of your concern.”

“Oh, but it is my dear. You see you are indeed my daughter and not only that, I recently learned that you and your mate are both Omni. So this does concern me greatly.”

“Omni?”

“Yes, it’s extremely rare. You can shift between all the forms of Lycan, Hybrid, and Human at will. You will be very powerful once you learn how to control it, as will my grandchildren be. You will be stronger than me. The pack needs more Omni’s. It is of the utmost importance that we strengthen our bloodlines, by any means necessary.”

She could see the obsession now, his expression changing as he spoke of his precious bloodlines. This was a man that had slowly gone insane at the lack of having his own mate.

“How do you know this?”

“It’s amazing what a blood sample can tell you.”

“Really? Well, most people ask permission first.”

“I’m sorry you are upset my dear, but what you have to understand is that the pack comes first above all else. When you are Luna one day, you will understand this.”

“Ha! I don’t want anything to do with you or your pack. Let me out of this Kriffing cage! How dare you hold us here!”

The bars rattled again as her anger grew and she paced back and forth looking more and more like the wolf with each passing moment.

“Calm down Rey, it’s not good for my grandchildren. You could kill the babies if you shift while your pregnant. If you can’t grow them safely inside your womb, I’ll find somebody else who can.”

“Now I know why my mother ran from you - you’re deranged!”

Rulf looked a little sad as he turned and left the room, leaving her alone again.

He had others to attend to right now, half the females on the ship had gone into heat since she had arrived onboard, her stronger pheromones had stimulated the lesser female’s cycles. This was another sign that she was the true Luna. The handmaidens were his primary concern. He hoped to mate Emperor Ren with a few more of them, before his rut ended and the drug would be rendered useless on him. With Rey already pregnant, there wasn’t much time left, a day maybe two. He opened a Comm,

“Lydia, prepare the next handmaiden for Ren.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

More Omni’s. That is what the pack needs. It might cost him Rey, but nothing was more important than this. She would come around to the idea in time. He smiled to himself, well pleased.

 ——————————-

Rey sat down on the cot in her cage. She felt more emotional than normal. Here she was again in this cage, wanting to cry.

Finally she heard Ben.

“ _Little Mate, Where are you?”_

His thoughts were simple, violent, full of the need to kill, was he the wolf?

“ _I’m in the cage again. We’ve got to leave. Ben hurry!”_

Her fear only heightened his blood-lust.

“ _I’m coming for you.”_

_No one would treat his mate this way, no one. Rulf was not going to be alive much longer._

———————————-

Han lay down inside the Millineum Falcon’s escape pod.

Chewie was still protesting, even as he sealed the coffin-like pod shut.

“Chewie, just wait for the Finalizer, I’ll be fine.”

Even as he reassured the Wookiee, he knew he might not be coming back.Entering the garbage discharge port was risky at best, that is if they didn’t notice him and shoot him down first.

Then there were all of the unknowns to deal with. This ship was thirty years old at least. Had it been upgraded or modified from the original? Would he be able to disable the hyper-drive like he had done so many years ago?

He didn’t know. But he knew he had to try. His only son was on that ship and eventhough they hadn’t been close, he was not going to let anything happen to him. Leia would never forgive him if he did.

Chewie flipped the switch and the pod descended out into space.


	17. Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben struggles to escape Rulf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you followers for your continued support. Sorry for the delay, but life is getting hectic. This chapter is pretty smutty pure A/B/O so please skip it if you are avoiding that. Of course, some of you will be eating it up...

Han Solo drifted towards the Wulfsrudel inside the tiny escape pod. So far he had gone undetected, either that or his tiny craft was not worth the attention of the crew.

Either way, he wasn’t out of the woods yet.

Flying by the seat of his pants as always, he hadn’t actually figured out how he would get the doors open to the garbage compartment.

It wasn’t his smartest move..

Last time he had done this, there had been someone on the inside helping him. R2D2 had opened it for him and kept his presence hidden by using his droid computer interface.

This time it was just him. 

He was getting close now, his time for thinking was running out.

He fingered the gambling cubes in his pocket.

“C’mon baby, help me out here.”

He was a few meters away when as luck would have it the doors slowly opened, the circular aperture slowly widening.

After the trash came flying past him, he was able to enter the compartment with the pod and wait until the external door closed.

The pod opened with a hiss as Han Solo stretched and stepped out of the coffin-like vehicle into the refuse pit.

Fortunately, most everything had been compacted and sent out into space, but it still smelled bad, really bad.

He strapped Ben’s light saber to his hip and gripped his blaster as he pryed the internal doors open. He looked through a crack in the door.

No one around. That was good. Just as he was about to slide the door open and step out an enormous black wolf sprinted past him.

“What the Kriff?!”

He jumped back with a start. Then he heard the voice in his head:

“ _Stay there._ ”

He shook his head as though he had a fly in his ear.

“Ri’aa, what...”

“ _The Wolf is me. Stay put.”_

“Ben?”

“ _I’m bringing you Rey.”_

Han had never been force sensitive. He had never heard a voice in his head like that before, but he knew it was Ben.

He could ask how and why later.

Sending a Comm to Chewie, he reactivated the pod‘ s launch sequence. He didn’t know how long until wolf-Ben returned with Rey, but he would be ready when he did.

Chewie would be there to provide cover if anything went wrong and get Rey onboard the Falcon. He wasn’t quite sure how he and Ben were going to get off of the ship, but he was never much for pre-planning things anyway.

They would figure something out.

——————-

Kylo in wolf form followed his nose to the room where the cage was. He used the force to bust open the door.

There was Rey, his mate, his precious mate, sobbing inside a cage. He knew she was there, but seeing her so distraught enraged him even more.

“ _It’s me. Stand back_.”

He blew the metal cage apart with the force and Rey ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to his black fur.

“Ben...oh, thank the Maker, we’ve got to go. Rulf is insane..”

“ _Yeah. I noticed.”_

“Let’s go, I’m afraid. He said something about taking the babies...”

A low growl escaped Kylo.

 _Kill_.

No one would make his mate afraid and no one would threaten his children. He was done. Soon there would be no more Rulf.

He had to calm down, the angrier he got, the harder it was to think like a human. He took a few heaving breaths.

“ _Climb on my back, Rey. My father is here. He’s going to get you out of here.”_

“Not without you.”

She shook her head. He wasn’t staying here alone.

“ _You’re not staying here with that maniac.”_

Rey shook her head.

“ _Our babies are at risk. You have to go.”_

_“My father and I will do what needs to be done.”_

Reluctantly, she straddled his back and clung to his neck as he took off down the corridor toward the garbage compartment where Han was waiting.

——————-

Rulf answered the Comm.

“What is it?”

“Alpha, I went to prepare June for Lord Ren and when I returned to Janine’s room, I found the door was missing. He appears to have escaped.”

“Escaped? Did Janine mate him?”

“Yes Alpha, I checked her myself.”

That was something at least....

“She says he fled the room when his knot released.”

“Were’nt you watching them?”

“Yes, Alpha, but when I was sure they were tied, I stepped away for a moment.”

“Alright Lydia, continue the preparations for June and Moira. Make sure you don’t step away this time. We can’t afford these kinds of mistakes. Emperor Ren is too important to the pack right now and we have very little time left. I’ll find him. He _will_ fulfill his purpose to the pack.”

“Yes Alpha, right away.”

“Oh and Lydia, make sure that Janine stays lying down with her hips propped up until tomorrow.... and give her some ice cream. She’s been a good little Omega.”

“Of course, Alpha.”

He cut the Comm.

Where was Ren? That was obvious. He went for his mate.

Rulf headed back toward the lab. He only hoped Rey would forgive him for what he was about to do.

—————————-

Kylo the wolf and Rey raced to the trash compactor chute where Han was ready for them. Han slid open the doors and Rey swung off of Ben’s neck.

He couldn’t speak in full wolf form so he sent her:

“ _I love you Little mate. Go now, I will return to you soon. Our Babies need you to do this.”_

Han reached out his hand to her.

“I’m Han, Ben’s father. There isn’t much time. Chewy will cover you and intercept you on the Falcon. Ever seen a Wookie before?”

“Yes, once.”

“Good, then you know Chewie won’t hurt you. In you go.”

He helped her lie down and closed the lid to the pod.

Ben the wolf gave her one last look before they stepped out of the compartment and hit the Evac button.

Rey’s pod drifted out into space and the aperture closed once again.

Han looked down at his wolfy son.

“You got a plan?”

“ _Yeah, don’t die_.” He spoke right into Han’s mind.

“That’s what I thought. I brought your Saber.”

He showed it to the wolf.

“ _If I change back, I will be naked.”_

“Great.”

“I need to disable the hyper-drive so they won’t be able to run from the Finalizer. They should be here soon.”

“ _I have to take out Rulf. He’s Bantha fodder crazy. He’s holding women of the pack against their will and forcing some of them to become handmaidens. Not to mention what he did to me.”_

His mind wandered for a moment as his body tensed up over how he was going to tell Rey about it and what would happen if there was a child. It was highly probable that there would be. Damn his royal blood.

His wolf voice whimpered. How dare Rulf tarnish their pure love for one and other like this.......he growled and his hackles stood up.

“You alright kid?”

“ _Uh, yeah._

Picking up on his stress and turmoil, Rey spoke to his mind.

“ _Ben, what is it?”_

_“I’ll tell you later, my bright star. Are you almost there?”_

_“Uh, I don’t know, I can’t see ahead very well.”_

He could sense her fear. She was beginning to panic at the enclosed space. She didn’t like being this out of control.

“ _Cyar’ika, this will all be over soon. Your Alpha is here. Take some deep breaths, beautiful mother of my children...”_

The Omega in her swelled with pride at that, and she calmed.

Han was waiting for Ben to say something.

“Ben, we’ve got to go...what are you waiting around for?”

“ _You go and meet me back here. They may not be aware of your presence on the ship yet. I need to see if I can shift back. I don’t want to fight Rulf in this form.”_

“Right.”

He turned and sprinted down the corridor toward the hyper-drive generator, as Ben struggled to open the compactor as a wolf.

 _Kriff_.

He was still clawing at the door when he felt a sharp sting on his neck. There was just enough time to register that Rulf had shot him with a dart from a distance. He whimpered and fell onto his side as darkness washed over him.

—————-

June lay on the bed staring silently at the ceiling as Lydia prepared her to be mated. Her heat was in full bloom, day 3 to be exact.

_And.......that was a lot of fun without a mate...._

The sight of the old woman was enough to help her remain calm as the old crone pushed a warm substance into her heat with her gloved fingers through an applicator of some sort.

It was some kind of lubricant, as if she needed anything like that with her skin on fire and her body wanting. It was Rulf’s creation, designed to somehow feed the sperm and help them to live longer inside her, to increase the probability of multiples.

_Yeah, that wasn’t happening.._

“Take off your clothes June.”

She complied, it wouldn’t be the first time, but she hoped it would be the last.

“Alright, now you know what to do. His name is Kylo Ren. He’s a very important man. You could consider yourself very lucky if his seed takes. See that it does. Now lie down and he’ll be brought to you shortly.

“Yes Aunt Lydia,” she said innocently, hiding her hatred for the woman, for the entire situation.

How she was expected to mate whomever Rulf chose for her and pretend to like it, was beyond any sane or rational thought, yet Rulf and Lydia lived under the delusion that this was for the best.

“That’s a good girl now, June. Do well and you will be rewarded.”

“Thank you Aunt Lydia.....Oh Aunt Lydia, could I have a sheet? It’s awfully cold in here. She pretended to shiver as she tried to look as innocent as possible.

“I suppose.”

The older woman covered her with a light sheet, patting her head in that patronizing manner of hers.

Two Lycans appeared at the door.

“Ah, here he is now.” He was naked and knocked out. The two men who had brought him in, lay him next to her on the bed. They secured his wrists to the headboard. After injecting him with the drug, they left.

The first thing she noticed was his raven hair and the constellation of moles over his skin. He was strong to be sure, his body resembling a classical sculpture. He was solid, formidable.

As soon as they gave him the shot, his cock jumped and hardened. June sized it up...there was no way that it could fit inside her, he was thick and long, quite an impressive Alpha specimen.

She couldn’t help but appreciate his body, just a little bit. Her heat flared at the sight of it and a whine escaped her throat. It was her Omega side reacting.

 _No. Not today. Today I get out of here._

She had to argue with herself as the Omega part of her wanted that cock inside her so badly.

She knew they would be watching her so she wasted no time in attending to unconscious Kylo Ren. She pulled the sheet around her body, hiding them both from view.

She didn’t take his cock. It took everything inside her to resist it, but leaving here was more important. Instead, she rubbed her slick sex over his heavy erection, without taking him inside. The cameras wouldn’t be able to see. She rode him this way and waited for his knot to swell.

_Fuck, his knot is huge._

She could only imagine how good that would feel inside her.....The thought of it was enough to make her climax herself. She panted and shivered as her orgasm washed over her. She hadn’t meant for that to happen. It was her damned Omega heat taking over her body.

 _Shit_.

Well at least they would believe she had mated him. But her body was wanting more, needing it. Her insides were empty. This was wrong. This was painful.

Kylo moaned out a name as he neared his release.

“Rey..”

Before he could come, she slid down his body so that she would be able to speak quietly to him without the cameras noticing.

Moments later she felt his hot seed spurting all over her belly, as their bodies remained pressed together, face to face.

 _Yes Alpha_ , her traitorous Omega voice hummed inside her head.

A few moments later, he opened his eyes. Eyes filled with panic, eyes of self-loathing.

“No!” He yelled as the realization at what had just happened dawned on him and he scrambled to pull away.

“Shh. Kylo, is it? Look, I didn’t let you knot me. They are watching, so we have to pretend, ok. I want you to get me out of here. I didn’t mate you, I just _pretended_ to. They would hurt me if they knew I didn’t.”

He stopped struggling, peering down at the little blond woman on his chest, her body covering his. He noted that her mating glands were bright pink.

To anyone watching, they would appear to be tied.

“I know. I saw what they did to Janine’s eye.”

“Yes and I want to get off of this ship. Can you help me?”

“I’m going to kill Rulf and then you are all going to be free to do as you choose.”

“Hell yeah. Don’t let that bastard keep you down.”

“What’s your name?”

“My name is June.”

“Thank you June, for not mating me. It must have been painful for you. I have an imprint with my mate. It’s very difficult to be near another female in heat, much less to Mate one. No offense, but it’s repulsive to me.”

“I had an imprint with my mate and Rulf killed him, right in front of my eyes. He said our DNA was dangerous. I still long for my mate and I’ll never have him again, because he’s dead.”

June’s eyes turned dark at the memory. She shuddered as she tried to suppress her rage, gritting her teeth.

“Rulf is going to pay for all of this, I promise you. When the guards come in to take me, I’ll make my move. You stay here and pretend that everything is normal. I intend to free you all.”

“They’ll tranq you again.”

“Will they do it if I’m already asleep?”

“Probably not.”

“Alright then, I’ll pretend to be asleep. Pinch me if they try to inject me.”

“There’s one more thing. They’re going to check me when you’re gone.”

“Check you?”

“To see if I really mated you, you know down there. So I need to uh..”

“Alright, do whatever you need to do.”

His body tensed as she reached down between them. He didn’t want her touching him in any way, but he held back his revulsion long enough for her to collect his seed and put it where it needed to go to be convincing.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. None of this is your fault. It’s just more motivation for me to end Rulf.”

He closed his eyes then and pretended to sleep as he waited for the guards to come.

It was then that he heard Rey’s voice inside his head.

 

“ _Ben.....what’s going on?”_

 


End file.
